Snowfall & snowflakes
by graveofbutterflies
Summary: This is just a series of one shots and drabbles involving our favourite winter spirit- sweet moments, brotherly friendship- you name it! I will take suggestions.
1. Chapter 2

**Meetings**

 **Ummm... I'm here with another chapter**

 **I forgot to say last time: I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS ( sad music ) Oh well, I guess you can't have everything:(**

 **ENJOY!**

To say Jack Frost hated meetings was an understatement. He loathed them. Being the guardian of fun, he had way better things to be doing like spreading snow to places or having a snowball fight with Jamie- now they were fun- but no. Instead he had to sit bored stiff on a chair, having to listen to the constant argument that happened every month.

"Easter is better!"

"No! Christmas is way better AND is more popular!"

"Not on ya nelly, mate" Jack groaned and Sandy gave him an apologetic look. Tooth ruffled her feathers suddenly and took a deep breath and sighed. Jack turned his gaze to the window. Nope. Nothing interesting there either.

"EASTER!" Bunny yelled

"CHRISTMAS!" North roared, making Jack twitch and Sandy jerk back awake. Man, he really ought to get used to this.

 _15 minutes later..._

Jack was impressed. He had just finished making another tower out of nothing but snowflakes. Tooth gasped.

"That's so pretty!" she whispered.

"Thanks!" Jack whispered back and pushed the tower out of the way with the ten others. He leaned backwards on his chair and looked over to the sleeping forms of Bunny and North. Sandy had the best ideas, he figured.

Jack smiled. He wished he had a camera.

 **Sorry it was short!**

 **Please review if you have any ideas or improvements – I welcome critics!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hobo**

 **I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my first two chapters (thanks sooo much)**

 **Oh, yeah- I don't own ROTG! *sigh***

 **Enjoy!**

Jack looked up at the branch of the tree and sighed. He had spotted a apple on the highest branch but he figured out ( after numerous scratches and bruises ) that he couldn't fly to get it.

"Looks like it'll have to be the hard way" Jack muttered and started to climb. It shouldn't be that hard, should it? After all, he climbed trees all the time and the branches seemed sturdy. He wove his way in and out of hanging twigs. He grinned. Almost there, he thought. Then he heard it, just as he grabbed the apple. A sealer of his fun. A downer to his hopes. A snap. He yelled as he felt himself fall through the air, cutting himself on sticks on the way down. He hit the floor with a thud and growled, trying to swallow back the pain. He cursed and got up, wincing. The apple was still there, dangling mockingly.

"Screw you!" he cried and walked away. He would have to find something else to eat.

Sanderson Moonshine had been getting ready to rest after giving the town of Burgess dreams for the night when he saw Jack Frost come out of the forest with a slight limp and muttering under his breath. Why was he still up? Why was he in the woods of Burgess? He would explain, Sandy thought. But you could never be sure with Jack Frost. So Sandy followed him.

Jack took off again. He still hadn't found anything to eat and he was getting tired. One more look, he thought and scanned the town below. He caught sight of some skips in an alley way.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Jack said, and went down to investigate.

Jack walked down the alley and searched for the skips. Where were they? He was half tempted to fly up again, but he couldn't be bothered and besides, he still hadn't recovered from that fall. He turned left, and whooped with joy. In front of him, rows of skips where waiting and Jack whooped again.

"Come to papa!" he muttered and lunged at the first one. Nothing but meat and cardboard. Jack, being a vegetarian, pulled a face and moved on. He opened it's lid and looked inside. It was full of plastic bags and cardboard boxes.

"Awww...come on!" Jack moaned and rolled his eyes. Out of all the worlds luck, his had to be the worst. He eyed the last skip.

" You better have something that I can eat 'cause I'm hungry!" he said and looked inside. The skip had banana skins, more meat ( to Jack's disgust) and...a cupcake? Jack picked it up and studied it. It looked clean. Jack grinned and wolfed it down in three bites.

"Maybe I don't have the worst luck." Jack smiled and flew off.

Sandy watched this all from the corner. No way, it couldn't be true...but it was. Jack was a homeless.


	3. Chapter 4

**Snowball fight.**

 **Thanks for everyone who reviewed! If you think of a idea please suggest and I'll do the best I can.**

 **I don't own rotg:(**

 **Say what u think!**

 **As always...ENJOY!**

Jamie groaned. More homework. Where was Jack when you needed him? Just then a ratatatat came from the window

"Jack!" Jamie cried and ran to the window to open it.

"Hey, kiddo." Jack said and ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Where _were_ you?" Jamie said. Jack hopped off the window ledge and looked around Jamie's room. Jack shrugged.

"Somewhere. Anyway...what about a snowball fight?" Jamie frowned.

"Homework" Jamie groaned and flopped on his bed. Jack looked at the book on Jamie's desk and flipped the pages. Poor kid, he thought. Hey...he could help...

"Question one means what would you like to do." Jack said and watched as Jamie sat up excitedly.

"You know how to speak Spanish!" Jamie cried. Jack shrugged.

"I know about forty- eight about in total" Jack replied. Jamie gasped.

"Could you help me?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, kiddo." Jack grinned. Jamie smiled.

After ten minutes of Jack telling answers to questions, Jamie was done and was currently pulling his coat on.

"Snowball fight?" Jamie asked and looked at Jack hopefully. Jack threw a snowball at Jamie. Jamie yelled and scrubbed the snow off his face.

"Snowball fight" Jack said and ran outside with Jamie following. Jack smiled.

 **Sorry it was shorter than I realised!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Show pony**

 **Hi guys! Leave any suggestions below, bla bla bla. I'm planning to do a part two of Hobo but this is a nice little one I thought about over the weekend.**

 **I don't own rotg...though I wish I did.**

 **Hope you like it!**

Jack was lying in a tree in the warren. Where was the kangaroo? He should have discovered the little surprise Jack had done by now.

"FROSTBITE! I'M GONNA KILL YA!"

Speaking of the devil, Jack thought and chuckled to himself. He jumped down from the tree, only to go to a larger, more bushy one. He was going to need all the cover he could get. Once he was in a snuggly position, he grinned and counted to himself.

"One, two, three..." Just then, a very angry Easter bunny burst into the clearing, covered in pink, frosted dye. Bunny looked around and sniffed the air. Jack smiled for the fourth time that day. If he was correct (which he always was when it came to pranks) then sent would be covered by the tree's. He looked at Bunny. Man, he wished yet again that he had a camera- the old kangaroo looked a right sight, with all that pink dye over him. Hey, it kind of suited him.

"I KNOW YOU'RE 'ERE YA ICICLE! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Obviously Bunny didn't think so. He giggled but then immediately shut his mouth. Too loud. Bunny heard it and smiled. Jack didn't like that smile. Not one bit.

"Frostbite? Get down from tha' tree- shows over." Bunny said dangerously nicely. Well, he knew now didn't he? Jack Frost was officially busted. Slowly, he started to climb down. Very slowly. And reluctantly. Why couldn't this take forever? Only when his feet touched the ground did he dare to look up at the rabbit. His ears were laid back and he had a vicious snarl on his face. Jack wondered if he should've got life insurance before doing this. And a lawyer.

"You didn't like it?" Jack asked innocently. " I personally think you look stunning." That did it. The Easter bunny exploded.

"YA THINK IT'S FUNNY YA SHOW PONY! THIS DYE TAKES A WEEK TO WASH OUT!" Jack sniggered. It just came out after having a mental image of Bunny washing off pink dye in a bath tub.

"THAT'S IT! YA DO WHAT I SAY, LIKE A SHOW PONY OR-" Bunny grabbed Jack's staff Jack yelped.

"Look I'm sorry just gi-"

"No staff for ya" Bunny said dangerously. Jack gulped and then rolled his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Bunny thought then smiled.

"Do a handstand."

"Really?!" Jack said but he could see Bunny was serious. Jack rolled his eyes (again) but he did one, and held it for five seconds, to Bunny's surprise. Wow, frostbite was good.

"One handed!" Jack couldn't do that, surely? But Jack just sighed and lifted one hand as if it was nothing.

"Do a flip!" Ha. Jack couldn't do that.

"I want my sta-"

"Not until ya do a flip!" Bunny interrupted. Jack got up and stretched, then flipped himself round easily. Bunny was now speechless. Jack stood there with a smile creeping up his face. Jack knew Bunny was shocked but he didn't know why.

"Errr, do a walk over then sorta walk 'round like that."

"Then can I get my staff? Jack questioned.

"If ya can do it, snowflake." Jack grinned and quickly went into a crab position, then the scuttled about like it was nothing. After thirty seconds, he got up and bowed.

"Staff now, cotton tail." Bunny reluctantly slapped the staff into Jack's outstretched hand. Jack gave a whoop of victory.

" Alrigh'- how did ya do that?" Bunny needed to know this kid's secret.

"Do what?"

"All that flexible stuff." Jack shrugged.

"Three hundred years is a long time to practice," a forced smile appeared on his face " oh yeah, you're still pink- good luck going out like that!" And after that Jack flew off. Bunny looked at his fur and sighed. He turned to one of his eggs.

" Remind me to get a security system for this place" he grumbled and looked at the sky where Jack once was and shook his head sadly.


	5. Chapter 6

**Patterns on my wrists**

 **Thank you all who reviewed! It really makes me happy to know some people are reading it! I would like to hear any suggestions about what I'm doing or any ideas...so...yeah. This is more of a darker fanfic- Rated T for self harm.**

 **I unfortunately do not own rotg though I wish I did ( I wish for a lot of things)**

 **As usual...**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Set a month after the first movie_

Jack walked down the dark street, freezing the nearby lampposts as he went. It was cold. Jack could see his breath fog the air...but he couldn't _feel_ it. Why was he like this? Was he just a walking icicle? He looked up at the moon. Why did you do this, he screamed in his head. Why the silence!? Tears streamed down his face- all the sadness he had bottled up came out.

"WHY!" he screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. " WHY AM I INVISIBLE! WHY DO I HAVE TO FACE THE WORLD ALONE!" he screamed louder. His throat was raw but that only made him scream louder.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" he sobbed and sunk to the ground. "I have nobody..." Hey, that wasn't true...was it? No...it was! He had the guardians! But would they understand? They had never been alone. They had never been walked through. They had never experienced the feelings he had all his life. They had never had to put a mask of smiles on all the time. No, they had never been through what he had been through. They would never understand. He looked at the moon.

"You've done nothing..." he pulled the razor out of his pocket. "With silent tears, he held out his wrist. He slid against the wall and pulled back his sleeve. He put the razor against his skin and held it there for two seconds before slicing across his wrist. He watched as the scarlet blood ran down his arm and dripped on the ground with his tears. He repeated this ritual for his other wrist as well. He looked at the moon once more but this time his eyes were filled with hate, not sadness.

"Look what you made me do." He whispered and looked down at his wrist again. He brushed the blood aside and looked at the cut just before it got covered by the blood seeping out of it. It would scar, but Jack didn't care. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. In. Out. In. Out. Then he shot them open again. The blood now stained his hoodie. Jack didn't care. Too much blood might come out. Jack didn't care. He was a guardian. Jack didn't care. For once, Jack didn't care about anything. There was no point. No one noticed him, anyway. He smiled at the moon.

"Look what you made me do..." He winced at the pain going through his arm. "I'm nobody thanks to you." After glaring at the moon one more time, he got up and walked away, blood oozing out of his wrists.

Jack woke up glanced at his surroundings. He was in a tree by his lake, as usual. He sat up and stared down at his wrists. They weren't bleeding anymore- Jack didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. When it came to first aid, Jack wasn't your guy. He then turned his attention to his sleeves, which were covered in dry blood.

"I'm gonna have to change, aren't I?" he muttered and got down from his tree. He stretched, and made his way to his cave. Jack always had extra things and he always put those extras in his cave. After quite a bit of looking, he pulled another hoodie out- the exact same shade as his other. He quickly swapped his hoodie round but then glanced at his wrists again. He stared at them for a while but then drew his sleeves up quickly. He sighed.

"Just a day as painful as the last..." he said and took off. With the razor.


	6. Chapter 7

**Hobo 2**

 **Hi guys! I'm back for hobo part two! Oh yeah- I'm going to do this thing where once I get 50 reviews, I'm going to do a story of the 50** **th** **reviewer's choice so if you want to do this then put a suggestion if you want to take part- if you don't then don't! I am happy reading your comments!**

 **I don't own rotg!:(**

 **On with the show...**

Once Sandy had seen Jack fall asleep, he immediately made his way to the north pole. The rest of the guardians needed to know about this. They couldn't leave Jack alone again.

North was a happy man. He got through one whole day with no accidents in the workshop. He started to hum to the music playing on the radio. He looked around and saw a yeti painting some toy boats blue.

"Don't like it! Paint them red!" he called. The yeti looked over to a huge pile of blue toy boats and yelled something in yeti before starting again. North turned away and smiled at Sandy, who had just entered the room.

"Sandy! How are you my friend! Not seen you in a while!" Sandy immediately started making various symbols above his head.

"Slow down my friend!" he said. Sandy sighed silently but slowed down. He made a symbol of a snowflake first. "Snowflake...Snow...aha! Jack Frost, yes?" Sandy nodded and moved on to the next symbol. It was a house with a big X through it.

"Errr...house...home- no home!" Sandy nodded. It took a while before it clicked. "JACK FROST HAS NO HOME!" he shouted, "he is homeless?" Sandy nodded sadly and North sighed. He needed to give Jack a home! Everybody needed a home. Everyone needed a place to rest. But Jack didn't have that. North thought.

"If Jack doesn't have a place to sleep, please tell me he has things to eat!" he said. It wasn't compulsory for immortals to eat, but they needed energy from the food. Sandy pulled a ' sort of ' face and North didn't question it.

"Idea!" North gasped, "I will call the rest of the guardians! They can help with ideas!" Sandy smiled and nodded enthusiastically. They would get Jack a home.

Tooth was the first to arrive. She flew in with multiple little fairies around her.

"What's wrong! Is Pitch back? Is everyone okay?!" Tooth cried and circled the globe.

"Tooth! Is fine! Wait for Bunny and then me and Sandy will explain." North said and Tooth breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a tunnel opened and Bunny hopped out.

"This better be good North, or I swear I'll make you sorry!" he said angrily. He looked around. "Where's frostbite- ain't he comin'?" North shook his head.

"Jack isn't coming because this meeting is about him." Tooth gasped and fluttered to him.

"Is he alright?! Has any-" North cut her off.

"He is fine!-"

"So I came all this way to 'ere that Jack's fine?!" Bunny yelled, "is that a-"

"JACK IS HOMELESS!" North boomed and Bunny lay back his ears.

"The little snowflake has no home?" he asked. Sandy nodded sadly.

"Poor Jack!" Tooth whined. Sandy rubbed her back and smiled reassuringly. He pointed to North.

"Thank you, Sandy. I have an idea to solve this- I will build Jack a room in the workshop!- it is cold here- you need to keep him away." Tooth and Bunny nodded. They understood.

 _Two days later..._

Jack grinned. He had just had created the best snow day in America.

"That was fun!" he said and laughed, "wind, take me home!"

Jack landed at his pond in Burgess. It wasn't really a home, but he liked to pretend it was.

"Hey, snowflake!" Jack turned before getting covered by a giant sack.

"What the..." Jack said and took the sack off his head. He stood up and looked around. The room he was in was beautiful. It had light blue walls with snowflakes patterned on. At the end of the room was a white balcony with a glass slide open door. He smiled and turned his attention to the note on the bed.

 _To Jack,_

 _Hope you like the room because it's yours! Come in here when you like!_

Jack beamed. "Thanks guys!" he shouted.

Guardians of wonder, memories, hope and dreams were gathered around a table

"Thanks guys!"

They all smiled.


	7. Chapter 8

**First friend.**

 **Thank you everyone that reviewed my stories so far- it really lights up my day:) I always had this idea in my head and I want to share it with you- hope you like it!**

 **I don't own rotg:( :(:(.**

 _Set before the movie_

Jack sat in the middle of the park and messed with the grass. He had came there to freeze the slide, but he didn't feel like it- no one would think it would've been him. He sighed.

"Whoa!" he cried suddenly because something had licked him. Wait! He turned to the source and his eyes met with a dirty looking, black cat. The cat looked at him.He looked stretched his hand out and stroked the cat; he laughed. The cat could see him! He tickled it's chin and a loud purr came from the cat. He giggled.

"Hi there, what's your name?" he said. No response. "Fine, I'll call you..." he studied the cat. Oh! "Soot! Because you look like chimney soot!" he smiled and stroked Soot's back. Soot purred again. Jack suddenly frowned. He couldn't keep him...he had a job to do. He sighed and got up. Soot meowed and stood in front of him. He crouched down to the cat's level.

"Look, fine. If you want to see me, wait here every day, okay?" he said. He felt stupid speaking to a cat, but as he spoke, the cat seemed to understand him. He got up again and flew off, but he looked back to wave to Soot. Soot was gone.

The day had been great. He did a small snowstorm in Alaska and he was proud. However, as soon it was over, he flew off to the park, in hope to see Soot again. What was he doing? Soot was just a cat! Why was he going? But he couldn't help smiling to himself when he saw a familiar black cat waiting for him. He landed and ran to Soot. Jack grinned and stroked Soot's back. Soot purred and licked him again.

"Hey, Soot! Look what I got for you!" Jack said and pulled some sting out of his pocket. Soot immediately started batting the string with a paw and chewing the end. Jack giggled and dragged it around the grass. Soot followed and pounced on it.

The game lasted for two hours but Jack had to go after that and Soot was getting tired. Jack chuckled and tickled Soot under the chin.

"See you tomorrow, Soot!" he cried and Soot meowed in response. Jack couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Jack had finished his work and was currently on his way to the park with a new piece of string ready. Jack liked Soot. He finally had a friend. Jack caught sight of the park but no Soot. He landed on the grass and looked. Nothing.

"Soot?!" he called. No response. No distant meow anywhere. Jack wandered out of the park. He could be on his way, right. He stood at the edge of the road and searched. That's when he saw it. A black piece of roadkill was on the road.

"NOOOO!" he cried and ran to the limp form of Soot. Blood was leaking out of his mouth and his fur was matted with it. Soot was dead. Jack sobbed and sobbed. He stayed with Soot all night despite the amount of people who passed through him. He did this. Jack sobbed some more but no amount of tears could bring his friend back.


	8. Chapter 9

**Do not disturb**

 **Hi guys! Thank you for reviewing!- I apologize to Sheepgirl13 & to Grace Frost if I broke their hearts, but hey- I'm the meanest person I know:-P. This story is way nicer than the others so I won't destroy your hearts again**

 **Anyway... I don't own rotg:(**

 **And...say it with me...ENJOY!**

Bunny peeked round Jack's bedroom door. He was sleeping, which was good for Bunny otherwise his plan wouldn't work. He smiled

"Oh, Jack," he whispered to himself and raised a bucket of water above the sleeping form, "you should never wake a sleeping rabbit." And Bunny poured the water over Jack.

 _A week earlier..._

Jack was wondering around the Warren. He went there quite often, just to get on Bunny's nerves. He froze a egg and laughed a little. Jack looked behind him and saw the trail of frozen eggs leading up to him. Oops. He really needed to stop this he thought.

"Oh, kangaroo!" he said in a sing song voice. He still hadn't found the rabbit and he was getting bored. He turned to a stone egg, "Do you know where he is?" he asked it. The stone egg pointed him in a certain direction.

"Thanks!" he said and flew off in the same direction. " Hey kangaroo!" Jack said and his eyes fell on a sleeping Easter bunny, "Oh, man" he whispered then a grin formed on his face. A snowball- a very big snowball- appeared in his hand. Jack stood back and aimed, then threw the snowball in Bunny's face. Direct hit. Jack laughed loudly and whizzed out the Warren but he still heard and angry yell from a rabbit.

So that's how Bunny ended up pouring water over the sleeping spirit.

"What the-" Jack cried and bolted upright, before getting cut off by Bunny.

"Language!" he said and Jack scowled at him. The room suddenly dropped a few degrees and the water over Jack turned into frost. Bunny bolted out of the room with Jack at his heals, leaving a trail of frost behind him

"Come here, kangaroo!" he shouted viciously and Bunny ran faster.

Two hours later, North found a trail of frost leading to a frozen Bunny.

"So you woke Jack Frost up?" he said and then went to get a hair dryer, muttering:

" You should never wake up a sleeping Jack- he pulls the biggest tantrums I have ever seen! A yeti got frozen last time Jack pulled a tantrum."


	9. Chapter 10

**Patterns on my wrist p.2**

 **Hey guys! I'm back with part two! I'm sorry the stories have been depressing lately!**

 **24 reviews- thanks to all! I don't own rotg...sigh...enjoy!**

Jack flew to the north pole- he had forgotten all about the monthly guardian meeting and now he was running late.

"Come on, come on- I can't be late!" he muttered and sped up. At last! He could see the workshop! Almost there! He went through the open window and landed on the couch. North turned to him.

"There he is! Didn't I tell you, Bunny!" he said and patted Jack on the back.

"Ya late, frostbite." Bunny said dangerously. Jack turned to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn-" he got cut off by Tooth.

"Hi, sweet tooth! It's okay- you're here now- lets get on with the meeting!" Tooth said and Sandy nodded his head in agreement. Jack sat himself down on the couch furthest away from the fire.

"So, Christmas is going well apart from the elves which are on strike..." Jack fazed out of the conversation. He couldn't seem to concentrate. He had far bigger things on his mind. He studied the four in front of him. What was it like to be believed in? What was it like to do a thing that everybody liked- Tooth left coins under pillows, North gave presents, Sandy gave dreams and Bunny hid eggs- he just made people cold and die. They definitely didn't understand his pain. He could feel the cuts throb on his wrists. Did they ever get depressed?

"Jack- any suggestions?" Jack took a moment to register the question.

"What- err yeah- I mean no!" he said quickly. Bunny glared at Jack.

"Ya weren't listening, were ya frostbite." Bunny said angrily, "Ya turn up late an' now ya don't listen" Bunny stepped closer to Jack. " Ya useless, absolutely useless." Jack felt tears come up in his eyes. The others- they thought this too! Well' they weren't stopping it so they must do. Jack turned and flew out the window- running off was the only thing he was good at.

Jack landed in a tree outside lake Burgess. Only when he was sure he was hidden he let his tears flow. He was useless, wasn't he? He took the razor out his pocket. He was useless. He put the razor against his pale skin, under the cuts that were already there. He took a deep breath and drew the razor across his wrist. He cried like he had never before: he let 300 years of sadness out in big sobs which shook his shoulders with each breath. He looked at his other wrist and viciously sliced it, crying. The blood cascaded down his arms and hands and dripped on the snow, staining it red. Jack liked the colour so he thrust his hands deep onto the snow and watched it change colour. He watched it turn till it was just red, no white. Then, dizzy, he flew off, away from the pond. Away from the pain.

The guardians all turned their heads to Bunny after Jack had flew out of the window.

"What?" Bunny said but he knew what.

"How could you say that to him?! He's only a kid!" Tooth screeched and looked out the window for Jack. Sandy had sand coming out of his ears. North walked up to Bunny.

"Vat were you doing! Go and apologise!" North said. Bunny nodded.

"Akay, I will- I didn't mean to hurt him like tha'" he said and summoned a tunnel. He jumped in and the tunnel closed, leaving a daisy in it's place.

Bunny sniffed the air. He was at lake Burgess- Jack liked to go here a lot. He smelt a mixture of scents, but no Jack. He sighed and was about to turn back when he caught another scent. It was faint, but it was there. Blood. Bunny ran into the trees, following the smell. It was getting stronger. He burst into a clearing by the pond and his eyes fell on the snow in front of him. It was stained red, but that wasn't what worried him. He could smell Jack, all over the blood. He needed to find Jack. He knew where he would be. He jumped into a tunnel and it closed after him, leaving a red poppy.

Jack sat on a glacier and groaned. He was really dizzy, and not very aware of his surroundings. He could feel the blood running on his arms. That was when he fell unconscious.

"Frostbite!" Bunny called. No answer. He had came to Antarctica, sure that he was here, but it looked like he was wrong. He looked at the glaciers carefully and saw a familiar figure.

"Jack!" he cried and scrambled up. He nudged him. Jack didn't move. Then he looked down and saw the blood seeping out of his wrists. "Oh, Jack- no!" he said before coming to his senses. A pulse, he thought and decided to test on his neck. He still had one. Bunny scooped Jack up in his arms and pulled out a snowglobe. North gave all the guardians one of these in case of an emergency.

"Workshop" he said and smashed the globe. A portal opened and Bunny stepped through, Jack in his arms.

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 11

**Patterns on my wrist p.3**

 **Yes, it's me again with the next part! I was going to leave a break in between to cheer people up but lots of you want to know so I give people their wish!**

 **I don't own rotg...bla bla bla...enjoy!**

North was sitting in his office, making a toy train. He had finally got some peace after sorting out the elves on stike; he started humming to the music.

"I wonder if Bunny's back?" he said and got up from his chair.

Bunny burst through the portal and found himself in the workshop. He looked down at Jack hopefully- but he wasn't awake.

"Come on Jack, stay with me" he muttered, "North! Come quick!" North burst into the room.

"What the.." he said and his eyes fell on the limp winter spirit. "infirmary- NOW!" he said quickly and Bunny nodded and ran as fast as he could. He gently lay Jack in the bed and stroked his hair.

"Please, come on..." he pleaded and just then North came into the room with two yeti behind him.

"Do you know his injury?" North said and Bunny pointed to Jack's wrists. "No...can't be..." but North could see the cuts. He shook his head sadly and turned to get bandages. Bunny stroked Jack's hair again and tried to look away from the cuts. North gently taken Jack's wrist and cleaned it.

"Mmnnu..." Jack groaned and Bunny hopped to his side. North wrapped a bandage around Jack's wrist and moved onto the next one.

"Come on, frostbite..." Bunny muttered and North started to clean the cuts.

"H...hurt..s" Jack muttered and stirred.

"It will, Jack," North said and gave a worrying glance at Bunny. North then proceeded to wrapping a bandage around the wound.

"Vhy did Jack do this?" North said.

"I dunno..." Bunny replied and shook his head. Suddenly, Tooth came fluttering in.

"What happened? Phil set the northern li-" her eyes fell on Jack, "Oh, Jack!" she practically screamed and rushed to Jack.

"Tooth! Could ya go an' get Sandy?" Bunny asked. Tooth nodded and whizzed out the room. Approximately two seconds later, Tooth came back in followed by a panicked Sandy. Symbols appeared above his head but they were just a big blur.

"Errrmm...look Jack didn't get hurt by _someone_..." North paused and looked at Jack, "he...he hurt himself..." Tooth gasped and Sandy's eyes widened.

"He slit his wrists." Bunny said and looked at the floor.

"Oh my..." Tooth trailed off and Sandy put his hand to his mouth. The guardians stood there for a while before North came to a decision.

"We should go back to our jobs- when Jack wakes, I will activate lights, yes?" they all agreed. After all, they knew Jack would be fine under North's care. Tooth went first, ruffling Jack's hair on the way. Then it was Sandy, after he had given Jack a dream. North and Bunny stood next to the bed.

"Is not your fault Bunny." North said. Bunny rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Jack.

"I shouldn't of'"

"He has done this before- he had old cuts." North explained

"What?" Bunny was shocked. North sadly looked over to Jack too.

"A child should never have to face things alone" was all North said. Bunny looked around and then suddenly had an idea.

"Hey- do ya want me to look over frostbite?"

"What about easter?"

"It's ages away, mate." North nodded

"Thanks." North said and walked out the room.

Bunny had been watching Jack for three hours and still hadn't moved from the bed. He sighed and then heard a moan from the bed.

"Jack!" Bunny cried and ran to the spirit's side. Jack cracked his eyes open and came face to face with a rabbit.

"B..Bunny?" Jack said.

"I'm' ere frostbite" Jack started to cry a little, "it's alrigh'!" Bunny didn't want to upset him! Why was he crying?

"I'm sorry...it wasn't your fault..."Jack muttered and sat himself up on the bed. Jack was suddenly embraced by a big hug. He buried his head in Bunny's fur.

"We are all here for ya frostbite," Jack looked up and Bunny smiled, "we can help ya." Jack sniffed and shrugged himself away from Bunny.

"Thank you..." he said and snuggled in his covers.

"For what?" but Jack was already asleep. He smiled and turned to a yeti that had just walked in.

"Activate the lights- Jack was awake" was all Bunny said.


	11. Chapter 12

**Sleigh ride**

 **Thank you everyone that reviewed! I might do a part4 of patterns on my wrist- say what you think! This drabble is just a thing I thought about...please review!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Aaaaand ENJOY!**

North was on his 5th town in Canada when he found Jack walking on the power lines, unnaturally balanced. He was putting them in a coat of frost, just as a finishing touch. North had to say, he never thought snow could be this beautiful. It was crystal white, untouched and icicles hung from the trees. It seemed unnatural, almost dream like. The winter spirit seemed to be daydreaming himself- his eyes looked far away. Jack did this sometimes, without realising, and it only lasted for a minute or two. Time to interrupt, he thought.

"Hey, Jack!" North called and Jack jumped but still managed to keep balance, "you vant to ride sleigh with me!" Jack beamed and flew closer to the sleigh.

"Really?" Jack was practically jumping now.

"Of cause- is Christmas, no?" North smiled; he liked to bring the child so much joy. Jack jumped in the sleigh next to North- he was jiggling in his seat he was that exited.

"Here we go!" North shouted and the reindeer took of on his command. Jack laughed loudly and peered over the edge. He never thought he would be in Santa's sleigh on Christmas eve. Wow. North parked the sleigh on a roof and turned to Jack.

"You coming?" North asked. Jack gasped and nodded viciously. North chuckled- he liked seeing the child in Jack. "Come on then!" North said and Jack followed at his heals. North jumped down the chimney and Jack hesitated but not for thinking- he took three steps backwards, ran and then jumped in after him, giggling happily all the way. He landed on the fake coal, covered in soot, and laughed.

"That was so fun!" Jack said and laughed again and North joined in quietly. He then helped Jack up and they creeped into the room. Jack gasped and smiled at the sight before him. In the middle of the room was a giant Christmas tree decorated with lights and bulbs.

"You haven't seen one before?" North asked. Jack turned to him.

"Yeah...through windows of cause but...never this close..." Jack trailed off and touched a bulb curiously. North smiled and started to place down the presents. Jack watched in wonder as he lay them under the tree. It looked so...magical! Jack had never seen presents under a tree before- he tended to stay away from houses on Christmas day.

"You okay, Jack?" North asked. Jack was zoning out again but his eyes were still focused on the tree infront of him. He looked kind of...sad, North thought. Jack shook his head, as if clearing thoughts out of his mind. He smiled.

"Yeah...yeah I am!" Jack giggled absentmindedly which made North smile again- the child seemed to always be smiling, even in the most tragic situations.

"You ready? We still have to go to the rest of the world! Christmas has only just begun!" North said and Jack whooped with joy-quietly- and nodded with a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Come, then!" he said and North let himself out of the window. Jack followed, smiling broadly. He hadn't had this much fun in ages.


	12. Chapter 13

**Confiscation**

 **Helloooo everyone! Thanks to all- 40 reviews! Yes, I am very positive about everything if you didn't notice...**

 **I don't own rotg unfortunately. Damn, life is cruel.**

 **As always...ENJOY!:-D**

Jack turned and looked down one of the many corridors of the workshop. Nothing. Good. Jack ran down it and flew on to the rafters above. He could hear the angry stomping of a rabbit and crouched down lower. Through the rafters, he could see Bunny with frosted ears. Man, that bunny was so easy to prank. He could feel a laugh coming on so he put his hand over his mouth, without realizing that was the hand with his staff in. The next bit happened in slow motion. The staff slipped from his grasp and fell to the wooden floors below. Behind Bunny. He let out a squeak as the rabbit turned and picked it up. Jack started practically tremble as he watched that evil smile appear on Bunny's face. He looked up where Jack was, but he couldn't seem to see him. Even now, Jack could still criticize the rabbit.

"Blind old bat" he muttered moodily. Jack was now stuck. He couldn't go down without being torn up alive. Frost started to appear at his feet. He looked down. Oh no- he can't panic. He would live, right?

"Jaaaack- I think you lost something..." Bunny called, "looks like I'll have to wait here..." If Jack wasn't hiding, he would've screamed- he knew Bunny was ruthless. He got himself comfy. He would not surrender.

Bunny had been waiting underneath the rafters for ages, it seemed but it had only been an hour. Was Jack even up there? He decided to check.

"Where exactly are you, snowflake?" he said.

"Heeeeere!" Jack said creepily childlike from a corner.

"Where?" Bunny needed to know.

"Here, silly!" Jack said from a different place. Bunny shivered- this kid knew how to scare people. But he could play too.

"I guess I'll have to go if Jack creeps me out again...with his staff...shame..." Bunny heard a gasp from above. It worked. He won the battle.

Jack cursed silently under his breath. He thought he had him! Jack cursed again when he noticed the temperature...hey- that could work. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the temperature in the corridor. He made it drop seven degrees-ish. No movement from the kangaroo. Bunny really _was_ ruthless, he thought. To anyone else, this would mean to surrender but to Jack it just meant _bring it on_. And Jack waited. And then he started to wiggle. He felt so uncomfortable without his staff. He needed it back. Now. Jack suddenly got inspired by an idea. He climbed so he was just underneath Bunny and got ready to pounce.

Bunny was bored but he wouldn't give in to Jack Frost. Never. It just wasn't possible.

"Jack, ya gumby, get dow-" he suddenly got ambushed and was pinned to the floor. He opened his eyes to find Jack pinning him firmly on his shoulders. Why would...oh. His staff. Jack scrambled off him and held his staff triumphantly in one hand. Just as Jack pointed it to his throat, Sandy came in. He took one look at the scene and walk back from where he came from, backwards.

"Oh christ." Bunny said. Tooth had a strict rule of no fighting. They were in for it.

"See you later!" Jack said and made a break for it before the explosion.


	13. Chapter 14

**Caged**

 **Hello guys- I'm back with more thank you for all your lovely reviews !**

 **This story is more dark aaaand Pitch makes a appearance! Hope you like it!**

 **I don't own rotg...**

Jack flew over a mountain and looked around. He didn't know why, but he had a weird feeling something was following him. He landed on the tip of the mountain listened. Nothing. Jack shrugged his shoulders, and got ready to fly off. Before getting slapped into the mountain. Jack winced and closed his eyes. Everywhere hurt so much.

"Hello, Jack..." Jack snapped his eyes open and saw Pitch infront of him. He looked more battered then last time Jack saw him, though. Pitch stepped closer and Jack tried to move. He screamed and sank to the ground. He looked at his leg. It was bent in a unnatural way and it felt like it was on fire. Great. Pitch came closer and hovered his foot over Jack's broken leg.

"Hurt, are we?" Pitch smiled and stomped on Jack's leg. Jack screamed in agony. Pitch smiled horribly, enjoying the moment.

"Why are you here?" Jack managed to say. Pitch lifted Jack up by his neck and leaned closer to Jack.

"I want you to be afraid, Jackie!" he said and Pitch dropped Jack into a big hole. Jack could feel himself falling, and the last thing he heard was Pitch's echoing laughter before he blacked out.

Jack woke up in darkness. He couldn't see anything. He dragged himself but only did two wriggles before he hit the edge. How small was this thing? He sat up slowly, whimpering, and leaned against a wall. The pain in his leg was now unbearable and Jack couldn't move it without crying out. He was trapped. His staff! Where was it? Then he remembered. He had dropped it when Pitch slammed him against the mountain. Pitch! All the previous events seemed to be coming in waves. Why did he put him here?

 _I want you to be afraid, Jackie..._

He remembered now. To be scared. Jack's breathing quickened; would he get out? Don't get scared, he reminded himself. It was so dark- there was no light let his head rest against the cool bricks. Only then he cried.

"Frostbite's an hour late" Bunny announced. North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny were sitting around the table, waiting for their youngest to arrive.

"Could something have happened to him?" Tooth said worriedly. Sandy shook his head and some symbols appeared above his head. North nodded at him.

"Sandy's right- Jack is probably causing trouble or is busy with winter; it is a very big job" Tooth calmed down a little. Bunny leaped from his seat.

"He better not be freezing my warren!" Bunny cried and jumped down a hole. North shook his head at the pansy in front of him.

"Phil is not going to be happy!" he said sadly.

Bunny knew deep down that Jack would never miss a meeting, no matter how child-like he is. That was probably why he was on his way to Jamie's house, to see if he was there after not finding him in his warren. He came out of his tunnel, just by the house, but Jack didn't seem to be there which worried him for some reason. Bunny climbed in through the window and was greeted by a big hug from Jamie.

"Hiya kid" he said and Jamie let go.

"Have you seen Jack?...he promised me he would do a snowday today..." Jamie said. Bunny was now really worried. Jack never broke any promises before. Bunny shook his head.

"That's why I came- I thought ya would've seen 'im..." Jamie gasped and ran to his drawer. He opened it and pulled out a blue snowflake. It was the size of his hand and it was glowing slightly. "What is it?" Bunny asked, not taking his eyes off it.

"Jack gave it to me- he said when I need him in an emergency, smash it and he said he would come straight away," Jamie said and looked down at the snowflake, "- he can feel when it brakes- I think we should brake it and see what happens." He suggested. Bunny nodded.

"Good idea- ready?" Jamie passed the snowflake to him.

"You do it..." Jamie said. Bunny took a deep breath and smashed it on the floor.

Jack gasped and jerked upwards, despite the pain in his leg. He felt it. The snowflake. It broke...meaning...Jamie needed him. He had to get out of here! Jack tried to get up, but instantly retreated, crying out in agony. He cursed and looked at his leg. He had to do this, he thought. Using the wall as a support, Jack pushed himself upwards. He cried out painfully but he kept going until he was upright. His broken leg suddenly gave way and Jack screamed and fell to the ground. He couldn't. He just couldn't. Jack sobbed and despite his pleads, the pain only got stronger. He cried out again and squinted for some light, any light. There was none. Jack lay on the stone floor, _afraid._

 _Scared..._

He had let Jamie down- he couldn't come to him. Jack could feel himself slowly blacking out.

 _I want you to be afraid, Jackie..._

Why was his back hurting so much? Jack weakly pushed a hand under his back and winced. He must have cut it at some point. He sobbed a little. He couldn't bare it. He didn't want to surrender to fear but he had. He was so weak...

"Come on now, I would be scared if I were in your position..." Jack couldn't be bothered to answer. He shut his eyes.

 _Sweet nightmares, Jack..._

Jack fell asleep, exhausted.

Bunny looked out the window for Jack. No sign of him. He rubbed Jamie's back, trying to comfort him.

Jack hadn't came.


	14. Chapter 15

**Caged p.2**

 **Here's the next part! Please review and tell me what you think of it! Thank you to everyone who already reviewed, of cause.**

 **I don't own rotg ! (unfortunately) :'(**

 **ENJOY !**

 _He was running. Something was chasing him through the forest. He could hear it. It's breaths were sharp and harsh, like a caged animal. Jack stopped, muscles aching. He needed to keep running! He was too exhausted. Jack looked at where the thing was, but it was gone. Gone? Jack turned around and his eyes met the creature's. It had red eyes, and was black. It had thorns coming out of the back of it's skull and stood up like a human would, just with a hunch. Jack turned and ran. The creature screeched and took off after him. His legs were stiff and they burned whenever moved. He couldn't go on. The creature was getting closer and it wasn't struggling at all. Jack, on the other hand, couldn't breathe._

 _ **The longer you run, Jack, the quicker you get tired...**_

 _Shut up, Jack screamed in his head_

 _ **You can't run away, Jack...**_

 _No! The creature was now only a metre away from him. Jack tripped and the creature pounced. He was slowly getting covered in black sand and...flames? Jack screamed and was suddenly in pitch black water. He was getting dragged down! Jack heard a grim chuckle_

 _ **Not from your fears...**_

Jack woke up with a scream and started to sob. He was so afraid. He just wanted to go home. With the guardians. With his family.

Bunny picked up the shattered pieces on the floor. Jamie sat crossed legged on his bed. A tear slowly dripped from his face. Bunny saw this.

"Hey- don't you worry- I'll find 'im...he probably is just sleeping somewhere." Jamie looked up at him hopefully.

"Really?" he said and sniffed. Bunny smiled.

"Sure! Leave it to me an' the others will find Jack, you'll see" he said and summoned a tunnel. "an' when we do, I'll tell ya" and with that, he jumped into the hole. Bunny was a lot more worried then he looked. Jack wasn't the sort of person to miss a snow day. Bunny arrived at the workshop a second later. He burst into the room.

"Bunny- you seen Jack? I can't help but be worried about him" North said and saw the expression on Bunny's face. "- vat is wrong?" Bunny sighed.

"I went to Jamie's, to ask if he seen Jack an' long story short, he brought out a snowflake thingy-" North interrupted.

"Jack has told me about them! He said when you smash it, he'll feel it and he will come." Bunny glared at him and carried on.

"Anyway...we smashed it an' we waited..." Bunny looked at North worriedly. "An' he never came." North looked back at Bunny. Something bad must have happened to Jack.

"Phil! The lights! Is emergency!" North shouted and Phil ran and pulled the lever. They would find Jack.

Jack was scared. He knew he shouldn't let this happen, but he couldn't help but think the worst.

 _You can't run away...not from your fears..._

"Shut up!" he screamed and hit the floor weakly with his fist. He wanted to see light again so much. Darkness was horrible. You didn't know what was in it. Darkness strangled you, dragged you into it's depths. No! He can't think of that. He can't worry. Jack suddenly remembered a song he heard once. He started to sing softly.

 _Woke up this morning,_

 _To the rising sun,_

 _Three little birds,_

 _Perched on my doorstep,_

 _Singing sweet songs,_

 _Of melodies pure and true,_

 _Singing: this is my message to you-ou-ou..._ Jack let the tears fall from his cheeks. He was getting scared so he sung louder.

 _Singing don't worry,_

 _About a thing,_

 _'Cause every little thing,_

 _Is gonna be alright..._ Jack cried into the darkness that surrounded him. He could feel his hoodie getting damper from the blood on his back. He could feel his eyes closing...NO! He couldn't fall asleep. Not again. So Jack lay there and let the dark thoughts fill his mind.

"Something has happened to him?" Tooth said in a whisper. Sandy made some images above his head.

"We don't know how long. How long has it been since we last saw him?" North asked. They all thought.

"I saw him about a week ago in Alaska..." Bunny said.

"I saw him about a week ago, when I was collecting teeth...- he's been missing for about a week!?" North stood up.

"The sleigh- now! We go look for Jack!" he said and the other guardians stood up without hesitation.

"Where first, mate?" Bunny asked.

"I say...Burgess lake" and then the guardians were gone.

"Lighten up, Jackie! I thought you were having fun..." Jack gasped and turned his head to the source of sound. What did he want? Leave me alone, he yelled in his head.

"Don't be rude...maybe you need more sleep...it's been a while now..."

"No!" Jack yelled, frightened. He kept having nightmares each time he closed his eyes. He was scared of sleeping.

"Let me help..." and Jack felt something hit him and he was soon asleep.


	15. Chapter 16

**Caged.p.3**

 **Omg! So many reviews! I love you guys. Thank you SO much!**

 **Here's Caged p3- I hope you like it! I don't own rotg...**

 **Say what you think- Enjoy!**

The guardians arrived at Burgess in record speed. Bunny was the first one to get off the sleigh, and proceeded to sniff the air for any signs of Jack.

"We should split up..." Tooth suggested. She had a point. Burgess lake had loads of forest spreading around the lake itself. North nodded.

"How about...Bunny and Tooth, me and Sandy?" North said. The others nodded and split off in their groups; North and Sandy would check one half, Bunny and Tooth would check the other. They would find Jack, no matter how far they had to go.

 _La la la lalala la la, la lalala la lala..._

 _Jack burst into a clearing and turned round in a circle. It was snowing, and he liked the flakes landing on his face._

 _ **La la la lalala la la, lalalalala la la...**_

 _Jack turned and saw a girl behind him, freezing to death. She was curled up in a ball and was crying, singing the song under her breath. Jack tried to touch her, but when he did, his fingers went straight through her and she screamed. Jack leaped back, and could only watch the child die. Suddenly, he saw loads of people who had died of the cold._

" _No..." Jack murmured at what he saw. He saw Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and North's bodies lying among them. "I did this..." Everything flashed white all of a sudden and he found himself in a green field. He saw the beautiful grass freeze and die at his feet. He destroyed everything. Then he saw it. The creature again, but this time it was larger, and it was more of a cloud, but it still had it's eyes. Jack ran. He ran as fast as he could. The creature only taken two leaps and it caught him._

 _ **You can't run from your fears...**_

 _The creature tied him to a tree and set it on fire. Jack screamed as he felt the flames coil round his legs. Then, just as the flames reached his hips, there was water. It always ended like this. Jack relaxed and didn't bother to fight. Maybe it was better for everyone if he was dead._

 _ **La la la la lalalala la, la la la la lalalala la,**_

 _ **La la la la la la la la la laaa laaaaa...**_

 _Jack closed his eyes..._

And woke up, trembling. His throat was dry, and having no water, the screaming only made it worse. Jack closed his eyes. He didn't have the strength to keep them open. He knew he had lost blood, and only going to sleep for fifteen minutes didn't help.

"Did you have a nice dream?" Jack opened his eyes again could feel Pitch's presence. Pitch kicked Jack's shoulder, making Jack wince. "Seems like the mighty guardians have forgotten you..."

"Stop it..." Jack croaked in barely a whisper.

"They don't care about you..." Pitch could feel Jack's fear coming in waves. The spirit let out a choked sob, " you're useless- I can see why they disapprove of you so much..." Jack felt slender fingers grab onto his throat and lift him upwards. He was trembling, and Pitch loved it.

"They have left you..." Pitch whispered and threw Jack onto the floor. Jack screamed in agony. His whole _body_ hurt so much. The pain was unbearable. Pitch sank back into the shadows, leaving Jack shaking and wailing on the stone floor.

"Ya found him?" Bunny asked. Sandy shook his head sadly.

"Where next?" Tooth said urgently. North thought.

"How about Alaska, yes? Bunny did see him there last." North said. The others agreed. Thinking about it, Alaska was the last place Jack was seen in.

"Yeah, lets go." Bunny said. North clapped his hands.

"To the sleigh!" he cried and the guardians climbed into the sleigh.

Two minutes later, they arrived at Alaska. Bunny climbed out of the sleigh and sniffed the air. Hang on...was that scent...Jack?

"Same groups as before, yes?" Sandy and Tooth nodded. North turned to Bunny, "Bunny?"

"He's been 'ere. Follow me" Bunny said and darted off, guardians behind him. It was Jack's scent! Faint, but there. Bunny reached a mountain side, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Bunny!" North said and ran to him with Tooth and Sandy at his side. "You found h-..." North stopped talking and looked at the sight before him. The mountain's side was cracked, and blood stained it. Tooth put a hand over her mouth and Bunny crept forward. He sniffed the blood on the side- it was Jack's. Sandy saw Bunny's expression and went to look for clues. North bent down and picked up some black grains on the floor. It hadn't snowed there for a week, so everything was almost intact.

"Pitch..." he muttered, "PITCH!" he cried and the guardians, apart from Sandy, looked his way. North shown them the black sand and Bunny cursed. At that moment, Sandy came floating back with a wooden object. Jack's staff. Tooth taken it gently and stroked it.

"Oh, Jack..." she said. Sandy made some symbols above his head. Bunny nodded.

"Sandy's righ'! We should go back ta Burgess an' find tha' lair frostbite was on about a while ago!" Tooth and North agreed.

"The sleigh!" North said and muttered, "I will make Pitch sorry he ever saw Jack..."

Jack was exhausted. His back, throat and leg hurt. The pain seemed to spread everywhere. Tears rolled down his cheeks. The darkness- it was horrible. He needed light. He needed company. Why would anybody come for him? Maybe he was better in the dark.


	16. Chapter 17

**Caged p.4**

 **51 reviews! Thank you soooooo much! By the way, just random, any of you looking forward to Moana? I am! I'm so sorry this update took so long- I somehow managed to loose my phone:-\**

 **Anyway, I don't own rotg...and on with the show!**

The guardians weren't coming for him. Pitch was right. He had been forgotten- one of his worst fears. Hey- no- they would never do that!

 _How do you know?_

"Shut up!" he said, well tried to but no sound came out. Wait! He couldn't speak?!

 _Let the fear take you..._

No! He tried to put his hands over his ears, but he didn't have the strength. He hadn't eaten or drank for ages. Would he stay here forever, forgotten and rotting?

 _No one cares for you..._

They do! Did they?

 _Uselesssssssss_

Jack let the tears seep from his eyes. He was alone. He was afraid. He wanted this to end.

He was scared.

So, so, scared.

Scared of sleeping.

Scared of hoping.

Scared of _believing_.

Jack whimpered and let the tears flow.

"So this is where the fucker's hidin'" Bunny said, looking at the hole under the old bed.

"Lets go." North said and jumped down it, followed by the rest of the guardians.

"Whoa..." Bunny said. He couldn't help it. The room they had landed in was so...different. With North leading, they made their way to the centre Metal cages hung from the roof and it was so...prison cell- like. It made Bunny shiver.

"Oh...so you finally came..." Pitch sneered from behind them. Bunny threw a boomerang and him but Pitch simply deflected the attack.

"Where is Jack?!" North shouted. Pitch smirked.

"Whatever happened to hello?" he said with an evil smile and with a cry, started to attack the guardians.

Jack turned his head. Was that...a _voice_? No, he must be imagining it. He needed more sleep. His limbs felt so heavy and he could barely keep his eyes open. Was that...a screech? Was this real?

 _Of cause it's not..._

But...

 _Who would want to come for you? Everybody's glad you're gone...you have been forgotten..._

It was his imagination. Nobody would want to find him.

Pitch lay defeated, wrapped in golden sand whips. These guardians were angry. Bunny stepped forward and grabbed Pitch's throat.

"Now...where is Jack?!" he said fiercely. Pitch smiled.

"Go and find him..." he said and shrunk into the shadows.

"The little..." North muttered before coming to his senses. Jack! "Come on! We need to find Jack- he is somewhere in here!" he cried and started walking, the other guardians close behind.

Those sounds were voices- he was sure of it! Jack tried to call, but nothing happened.

 _Look how useless you are...they will take one look at you and leave you here..._

No! The guardians weren't like that!

 _You will just rot here..._

No!

 _Forgotten_

Jack wanted the voice to stop, but he couldn't. He knew it was right.

 _Alone..._

Jack felt the tears fall from his face.

 _Not believed in..._

Jack no longer saw the point in fighting. He lost. Jack let his eyes close. He was giving in to the fear.

"Jack?!" Was that...North?

"JACK!" That was defiantly Bunny. Jack tried to call, but to no avail. Jack summoned the last of his strength and threw a stone at the wall. It made a clang, and Jack fell unconscious.

Bunny heard something. It was far away, but it was definitely something. Bunny looked in the direction of the sound and sniffed the air carefully. North noticed this.

"Vat is it?" he asked but Bunny ignored him. He had caught a very faint sent coming from the tunnel the noise had came from.

"Down 'ere," Bunny said and nodded at the dark chamber infront of him, "somethin' is down there..." Tooth looked anxiously.

"But we can't see..." she said. Sandy stood inbetween them and waved a sand ball in the air.

"Wha..." Bunny muttered. Sandy rolled his eyes and threw it in the chamber. It instantly lit up the whole thing. North laughed.

"You have lots of good ideas, Sandy- now lets find Jack!" Cautiously, with Bunny leading, the guardians made their way into the tunnel. Bunny sniffed the air again. The smell was stronger now, but still quite far. Hey...wasn't that...it couldn't be... Bunny suddenly bolted down the chamber quicker than he ever had.

"Wait!" North yelled and Bunny turned.

"Follow me- quick! I know where Frostbite is!" he said and ran off again, this time with the rest of the group following him.

Running footsteps. Shouting. The dark. That was all that Jack was aware of before falling unconscious again.

Bunny slapped his paws against the wall in frustration. This was the right way! It was just blocked off. Another one of Pitch's tricks.

"Maybe...you went the wrong way?" Tooth suggested. Bunny glared at her. Just then, in the silence, they heard a small cough. North pushed Tooth out the way and pounded at the wall.

"Jack!" he cried and turned to Bunny, "is it him?" he asked. Bunny nodded frantically and started to kick the wall with his powerful legs.

"Find an opening!" North shouted to them "Quick!" Jack was in there. Alone. In the dark. They needed to get him out of there.

"Found one!" Tooth suddenly cried, "it's small"

"Bunny, Sandy- you go in- you are the only ones able to fit into spaces like that- me and Tooth will stay here on guard. Go!" North said, and Bunny and Sandy scrambled into the hole.

"Sandy- give us some light" Bunny asked, and Sandy threw some dream sand on the floor. However, it only made a minor difference to the room. Bunny looked at him questionably. Sandy shrugged. Bunny straightened up and looked around the box room. It was really _small._ What was the point in it? Sandy saw something shift in the corner. Carefully, he began to approach it.

"Hey Sandy-" Bunny turned and found Sandy gesturing wildly to him and pointing at a figure. Jack. Bunny rushed over to Sandy's side and gently shook the winter spirit. Jack's eyes flickered open but they weren't focusing on anything. From the little light Bunny had, he could see big circles under them.

"Jack- you gotta stay awake for me..." Jack's eyes dizzily moved to Bunny. He mouthed something, but then slipped into unconsciousness. "This is bad..." Bunny muttered and tried to shake him awake again. Sandy tugged Bunny's fur to get his attention and pointed to one of Jack's legs on the floor. It was bent at a weird angle- defiantly broken, Bunny thought. They needed to get Jack out of here- he was sure that the leg wasn't the only cause of Jack's state. He gently picked up Jack but he immediately let out a scream of pain. Bunny lay him down again quickly. Jack opened his eyes again and looked at him and Sandy. A brief -very brief- smile flickered on his face and he tried to say something. Why couldn't he just talk? Then Jack slowly blacked out again. Sandy gasped silently and created a dream cloud under Jack. Then gently he lifted him up off the ground and made his way to the hole. They would get Jack out.


	17. Chapter 18

**Caged p.5**

 **I'm back! I was going to take a break from this story but after reading all the reviews, I am going to carry on. Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I feel amazing! By the way, I don't own rotg and I'm still really sad about that...**

 **Enjoy!**

"We got 'im!" Bunny called through the hole.

"How is he?" North asked. Bunny sighed- he was hoping he wouldn't answer that. The answer was that they didn't know.

"Errrr- he's bad, North. I'm gonna come through first, then Sandy's gonna come with Jack." he said and climbed out the hole.

"What do you mean, 'bad'?" Tooth said urgently.

"We don't know everythin' yet, but he's got a busted leg." Bunny explained and at that moment, Sandy came through with Jack. North immediately kneeled by the boy and tried to pick him up. Jack cried out and his eyes flickered for a second but then they shut again.

"Try to keep him awake- I do not like his condition one bit." North said and looked at his hands. They were stained with blood. "it looks like he is injured on the back in some way." North gently picked up Jack in a different position. He winced but didn't scream, which was good. He was breathing in shaky gasps- North didn't like this at all. The winter spirit was too exhausted to breathe.

"The sleigh- quickly- Sandy lead us out!" he yelled. Sandy picked them all up on a cloud and made his way out of the place. Jack's breathing was getting shallower, Bunny noted.

"How is he?" he asked North. North shook his head.

"Not good." He said without looking up. "I do not know much yet, though." Bunny looked at the unconsciousness spirit. He studied him carefully.

"He has bruises round 'is neck." He said to him.

"I know...looks like he has been strangled..." North replied. Suddenly, they made it above ground, breaking into sunlight. They got off and into the sled. North gently lay Jack on one of Sandy's dream clouds and turned to Bunny.

" You need to try to keep Jack awake- I need to drive sled." Bunny nodded and kneeled by Jack. He shook him like he did earlier. Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Jack- I know it's hard, but ya need to stay awake, 'kay?" Jack looked at Bunny and mouthed something. He kept repeating it over and over. It looked like 'you came' but Bunny couldn't be sure. He was now realizing how scared Jack looked.

"It's alrigh', 'kay- you're out of there now." Bunny said and noticed that Jack's eyes were starting to shut. He really was exhausted. Bunny had never seen Jack like this, and he never wanted to. He always seemed so happy and full of energy, but now Jack was scared. He was fighting for each breath. Body shaking. Out of hope. Jack needed to stay awake, and be himself again.

"Come on frostbite! Stay awake! Ya can do it" Bunny said. Jack's eyes kept flickering closed.

"Almost there!" North shouted.

"Look- we're almost there!" Bunny said, "ya just have to stay awake, 'kay?" It wasn't working. Jack's eyes closed and didn't open. Bunny shook him again, but he didn't wake.

"Here!" North cried and landed the sleigh in the stable. Tooth fluttered out, then Sandy. Bunny was still supporting Jack. North lifted him up carefully bridal style and rushed to the infirmary, the rest of the guardians following. He shouted something Russian to a yeti and it ran off in a hurry. North lay Jack in a bed and tried to take a look at his injuries. Jack groaned and opened his eyes.

"Are you alright Jack?" North said. He didn't want to panic the boy. Jack mouthed 'hurts' and coughed weakly. North could tell that the spirit was in pain just by the look on his face. He signalled Sandy over.

"Okay. Jack- we need to see what's wrong with you- Sandy is going to..." North said but trailed off because Sandy pushed in front of him and held a dream ball up. If they were looking carefully, they would've seen terror fill Jack's face. They would've noticed that he started to tremble slightly. They would've seen Jack's eyes fill with fear. But the moment passed, and Jack was asleep the seconds after.

"Right..." North muttered and moved to Jack's leg. He shifted it a little, and then moved in into an alright-ish position. The leg would have to wait. North was more concerned about his back. Bunny saw what he was trying to do.

"Ya need help, mate?" he asked. North nodded and they both eased Jack onto his front. Tooth gasped.

"He's been like that...for over a week?" she said. All over Jack's back were deep cuts which were infected and covered in dry blood. The yeti that North had shouted at earlier came into the room with medical tools and two extra yeti following him.

"About time! Stitches- quick!" North said and a yeti passed it to him.

Two hours later, North came out of the infirmary. The others thought it would be best if they waited outside and let him work. For two hours they never spoke to another.

"How is he?" Bunny said, leaping off his seat. North sighed. He suddenly looked really old.

"Not good- his leg is badly broken, he is dangerously dehydrated, the wounds on his back were infected and he..." North trailed off.

"Why can't he speak?" Tooth asked. North looked at her, surprised.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"When I was speakin' to him, he was mouthin' things- he was tryin' to talk, but he couldn't." Bunny explained.

"I do not know- we will just have to see; it could be anything..." North said and sat in a chair. Sandy came and sat next to him.

"I'll watch 'im, if ya like..." Bunny said.

"Yes- that is okay with you?" North asked. Bunny nodded and went into the infirmary. What did Jack mean, 'you came back'. Bunny sat at the end of the bed and looked at the spirit. He looked so small in the bed. He looked so young. Bunny sighed and waited anxiously for Jack to wake up.


	18. Chapter 19

**Flying**

 **Hello! I will be carrying on with caged soon but I thought I would take a break. This drabble is just a thing I was thinking about on the way to town today. Hope you like it!**

 **I don't own rotg...**

 **And (say it with me if you know it) ENJOY !**

"I'm gonna beat you!"

"No way, frostbite!"

Jack laughed and jumped over a fallen tree branch. He had challenged Bunny to a race after freezing some of his eggs. Surprisingly, Bunny agreed- as long as he didn't fly. Obviously, Jack said yes. He darted round a tree and caught sight of Bunny. They were neck and neck. Jack smiled at Bunny. Bunny smiled back. He had to admit, Jack was way faster than any other human he knew. Managing to keep up with a rabbit this long was quite amazing.

"I'm gonna win!" Jack called. Bunny sped up.

"Not on ya nelly!" Bunny said back. Jack gritted his teeth and went as fast as he could go. He was now inching ahead of Bunny, but was getting out of breath. He jumped over some roots and kept going. He was going to win. Jack looked at Bunny and carried on. He did that every so often, Bunny noticed. Just to check. To see if he was still there.

"Givin' up, frostbite?" he said and dodged a tree.

"Never!" Jack shouted back and stuck his tongue out at him. He laughed, and ran faster, if that was possible. He was suddenly aware that there was no sound of running feet next to him. He stopped, but then fell because he did it too quickly. He wasn't fazed. He jumped up and looked around. Bunny wasn't there. He turned and ran back to where he came from. He suddenly caught sight of Bunny on the ground, moving. He went over to him and poked him with his staff. Bunny cursed. Yep, he was defiantly alive, with no brain damage. Jack went over to Bunny's foot. It was caught in some roots and looked swollen.

"I warned you about tree roots." Jack said.

"No, ya didn't." He said though he knew Jack did.

"Yes, I did and you know it." Jack replied. Bunny brushed the roots off his foot. He stood up, with the help of a tree. Jack was tempted to freeze the ground, but he knew that would get them no where.

"Can you create a tunnel?" Jack asked instead. Bunny looked at his foot.

"No. How am I gonna get back?" he said moodily. Jack shrugged but then had an idea. It was risky, but it also seemed fun. It would be hard , too, but he might as well try.

"Can you run sort of with one leg?" he said.

"Yeah...why?" Bunny said curiously. Jack just smiled.

"I can get you back to the north pole, so you can get a snowglobe..." Jack said. Bunny sat up.

"How?"

"You just have to do everything I say..." Bunny groaned. He would have to, if he wanted to get back. Jack took that groan as a yes.

"Stand up, and hold onto my arm." He said and Bunny did.

"Hang on...why do I need to hold on to your arm?" Bunny asked. Jack laughed.

"You don't want to fall, do you?" he said and started running, Bunny hopping with him. Suddenly, he got what Jack meant.

"NO WAY!" was all Bunny got to say before they took off into the sky. He clung on to Jack's arm. Jack just laughed and flew higher. It was more tiring then he thought, with all the extra weight, but he should be fine with a break.

"I'm going to have to go the longer way because you get cold, so you might want to get used to it." Jack said to Bunny, who's eyes were closed, "Come on! You're missing the view!" he said and Bunny finally looked. It was amazing. He could see the whole town from up there. He smiled, despite the circumstances. Soon they passed the town and were crossing the sea. Jack did move fast. The spirit smiled at Bunny's reaction and swooped closer, so they were skimming the sea.

"Whoa!" Bunny said but then calmed down. Jack Frost was not trying to drown him. The ocean suddenly came alive, and some sort of fish came out the water. Dolphins!

"Cool!" Jack laughed, and stroked one. It leaned in closer and he stroked it more. Soon, the other dolphins all came closer, wanting the attention. Jack smiled and stroked them all in turn, then flew upwards, waving at them before they were out of sight. Bunny never knew Jack could be so gentle. Bunny now noticed they were going over some town, then some woodland. Jack flew down, and carefully landed Bunny on the ground before himself. Jack immediately sat, well, fell down.

"Why have we stopped?" he asked. Jack let out a little laugh.

"I need to rest sometime, you know- we're half way there." he said. Wow, that kid did really look tired, Bunny thought. He sat down, and hissed at the pain in his ankle. Jack looked at it.

"It's only sprained- you'll live." he said and received a look from Bunny.

"How do you know that?!" he cried. Jack shrugged.

"I've seen lots of them in my life." was all Jack said. He got up and brushed his legs. "You ready to go?" Bunny nodded and scrambled up. Jack grinned, grabbed his arm and started to run. Soon they were in the air again. Bunny yelled:

"Ya could give me a little warning, frostbite!" Jack laughed happily and sped up. A bird came over and flew beside them for a while before moving away. Jack smiled. He liked it when birds came to say hello. The wind ruffled him gently and he giggled. Bunny watched this curiously. Jack was probably the only person who could communicate with the wind. Jack was just full of mystery.

"We're almost there- it's going to get a little cold!" Jack said and Bunny looked down. Everywhere was white underneath him.

"Where are we?" he asked. Jack shrugged.

"Somewhere..." he replied and started to slow down, just a little. Soon, after more sea, Bunny caught sight of the workshop.

"About time- I'm freezin'!" Bunny grumbled. Jack landed him gently on the wooden floor and went back to the window.

"Wait!" Bunny said. "Don't ya need to rest?" Jack sniggered.

"You sound like Tooth! I'm fine- just remind me to warn you about roots more often!" he said and then he was gone. Bunny rolled his eyes and hopped to the snow globe cupboard. He took one out and smashed it on the floor, and hopped through.


	19. Chapter 20

**Mute**

 **READ THIS- IT'S IMPORTANT! This is a sequel to the caged franchise; I've just called it a different name because Jack's not caged anymore- he's...well, read the title yourself- don't be lazy;-)**

 **Oh yeah, thank you everyone who's reviewed or is reading this!**

 **I don't own rotg...ENJOY! (You knew that was coming)**

Jack woke up painfully. He wasn't even aware that he was asleep. Through his blurred vision, he could make out that he was in a _light_ room. Why? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was...chucking a stone at a wall so that...the guardians! Where they okay? Jack was so tired- he couldn't go to sleep- could he? He was safe...was he? Jack wasn't even aware of the person calling his name.

"Jack?! How are you feeling?"

Well, Jack didn't know.

"Jack!" the call was more urgent now. Someone was in the room with him. Who? Jack could barely keep his eyes open, let alone move his head.

"Focus, Jack- look at me." North's head appeared above him. Jack still wasn't understanding what he was saying. Focus...he tried, but he just couldn't. What happened? How did they get out of there?

"Jack?!" North said worriedly. Jack's eyes drifted slowly to him. He looked so tired, but he was fighting the sleep. North was worried, to say at the least, of Jack's condition. They had given him water while he was sleeping, but that seemed to have only helped a bit. The spirit looked so tired and confused. And...scared. He needed some sleep, but if he was refusing, he would have to get Sandy.

"I'm just going to get Sandy- okay?" he could see that Jack had understood what he had said. Then he went out the room. Jack heard the door close and started to tremble. He couldn't help it. It seemed like the walls were closing in on him. He closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. After the stone...all he remembered was blackness. The guardians must have found him...and taken him here. Where was he? He looked around- well tried to; he couldn't lift his head. Instead he stared at the roof. Hey...this was his room. He could tell by the colour- light blue. What happened? His mind kept going back to that question. He wanted to call so much, but he couldn't. He wanted to move, but he couldn't. He really was useless. At that moment, from what Jack could hear, North came back with Sandy. Jack closed his eyes and opened them again quickly. He didn't want to sleep.

"Jack- you good?" North asked. Jack looked at Sandy suspiciously. Suddenly, Jack knew what Sandy was about to do. Sandy saw the realisation hit Jack and took that as a chance. Before he could blink, Jack was hit in the face by a ball of sand. No! He didn't want to sleep! He tried to fight the sleepiness, but he lost. Soon Jack was asleep.

"Thank you," North said to Sandy, "I thought he needed more sleep- the dream sand shouldn't have worn off that quickly..." Sandy pointed to Jack and made a symbol of a bed with an x through it. North shook his head.

"I don't know why he doesn't want to sleep...I just don't know." He said and sat down on a nearby chair. Sandy floated out the door; It looked like that was his queue to go.

"Why don't you want to sleep?" North muttered, looking at Jack.

 _It was dark. Jack shuddered. Why was he...cold? So this is what it felt like. He called out, only to get water rushing through his mouth. He closed it quickly, and tried to swim to the surface. Well, tried. He couldn't move. He couldn't move. He needed to get out! Jack could only sink to the bottom of the lake. His lungs felt like they would burst. He needed to breathe. Yet, when he opened his mouth, more water rushed in, and Jack coughed. It only made it worse. He was swallowing water. He was drowning._

 _ **You can't run from your fears...**_

Jack woke up, coughing uncontrollably. North was there, shaking him.

"Jack...you alright?" Jack nodded and stopped coughing. Thank goodness, North thought. He didn't like that coughing. It sounded like he was choking. North relaxed a little, and ruffled Jack's hair. Jack smiled a little. That was a good sign. Jack was recovering very quickly, surprisingly. North smiled back before remembering something. He might as well tell him, as he was awake.

"Jack...you won't be speaking for a while..." North said. Of cause he wouldn't. He had already been told this. For a couple of days. Besides, he didn't really want to speak. Not now. But then North said something else. The final blow. "and you _won't_ be leaving the pole till you are in a stable condition!" he added. He didn't want Jack to get hurt. Well, the spirit didn't like that. He mouthed 'what!' in the most frightening way you could.

"Oh, things could be worse!" he said, looking at Jack's face.


	20. Chapter 21

**The art of smiling.**

 **Hellooooooo! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed or is just reading this now! I think that some people have done this before but I want to do it too so there;-) Oh yeah, does anybody know what this symbol is (₪)...just wondering.**

 **Omg! 65 reviews ! Thanks!**

 **I don't own rotg...**

 **Hope you like it!**

There was so many different smiles. Jack had learnt them all. He had mastered them, used them so many times to hide his true feelings. To hide his emotions. To look like he was _happy_. But if you looked closer, you could see the conflict, the sadness, the rage that his mask was hiding. If you looked into his eyes you could see how he was really feeling. But no one did. No one bothered to look hard enough. And Jack knew that. So he always would smile, to act happy. Because he didn't want people to know how he really felt about everything.

Grinning was easy. Jack could do that in his sleep, and he probably did. Jack always grinned. Sometimes it was when he really was happy, like when he was pranking Bunny- now that was fun. However, he also would grin when he was sad, to try and make himself happy again. Or when he had just been insulted. When this happened, Jack would act like he didn't care, _grin_ and say something back. But he did care. He always did. But instead of just letting his feelings show, he would plaster the famous grin on his face. If people looked harder, they would see that he was upset. But they didn't. The grin worked perfectly.

Laughing was something different. Breathing, talking, moving- they all took effort. Laughing didn't. Jack liked to laugh. He laughed whenever he could, despite the circumstances. He laughed when he was fighting. He laughed when he was creating winter. He laughed because he wanted to. Because it took no effort. Yes, Jack liked it. He didn't have to fake it. You couldn't fake laughter. It had to be real or none at all.

Unlike smiling. Jack smiled loads. Heaps. But this didn't mean he was happy. Jack just smiled always because he didn't want anybody to worry. If he shown his true feelings on his face, then they would see how sad he really was. Sad about the fact that no one could see him. That people just walked through him. It was alright for them, but for Jack- he would rather face millions of Pitch's nightmare horses everyday than getting walked through once. But he had to put up with it everyday. He didn't want the only ones who could see him see him sad. So he smiled when he was with people. It was easy enough- stretch the muscles on your lips upwards till they formed a smile. Yet, day by day, it took Jack more effort to do it. But he did it anyway because he felt like he had to. He was the guardian of fun! He wasn't meant to feel this way- his life was better now. But it didn't stop the people walking through him.

There was loads of smiles. Jack used them all. Used them to hide his true feelings. To hide his emotions. To look happy. No one had ever bothered to look closer and saw the conflict, the sadness, the rage that those smiles were hiding. And Jack knew that. Because no one looked behind the smile.

No one.

They didn't see what Jack was really feeling.

But sometimes, Jack wished they did.


	21. Chapter 22

**Mute p.2**

 **I'm sorry 8frostbite8 if I made you depressed- I didn't mean to...*awkward shuffle***

 **Thank you everyone else that's reviewed my stories at the moment! And if you haven't guessed by the title, this is part two of Mute.**

 **I don't own rotg...**

 **Enjoy!**

It was Sandy's turn watching Jack, in case anything happened. He sat himself on the comfiest looking chair and watched him. He didn't like seeing Jack so...out of energy was the best word. When Jack was at the pole, he would be pulling pranks or twitching on the chair he was sitting on. Sandy did a silent sigh, got up and stood over Jack. North did say he was recovering, which looked true physically, but mentally...Sandy wasn't so sure. But he was the only one to think this.

 _Jack was back in the cold cellar Pitch put him in. He could tell by the way it smelt: damp and mouldy. No...he didn't want to be here! No! He wanted to get out! Not here...NO! Jack started to breathe quicker. No! He started to feel for a way out but there was none. He couldn't be trapped! Not again. Then the walls started to close in. No! He wanted to go...he couldn't. No! There must be...no..._

Jack woke up breathing quickly. What...oh. It was just a dream- well, nightmare. Someone patted him gently with a golden hand. Sandy. So he was still in his bed. He struggled upwards so he could see him better. The golden man had a look of concern on his face. Why would he...oh- he was the guardian of dreams so he knew when someone was having a nightmare. Jack's eyes wondered to the clock on the wall and tried to make sense of the numbers. He had been asleep for 20 minutes. Was that healthy? Jack didn't think so. He caught sight of Sandy trying to get his attention with numerous symbols that Jack couldn't be bothered to answer. He didn't want to. He didn't want to talk yet.

Sandy finally got Jack's attention. He made a symbol of a staff. Jack suddenly was concentrating totally and Sandy put an x through it and Jack sighed. He wanted to ask why, but couldn't get the words out. He opened his mouth, but then shut it. He knew why- they didn't want him to get out. Had he already been told this? Jack was not in the position to think. Sandy picked up a glass of water and given it to Jack. He drank some but then he froze the rest of it. He didn't want water. Then he made little snow penguins on the ice. He looked pleased, but didn't smile, Sandy noticed. Where was the old Jack? The one he knew would complain loudly about the staff restriction. But instead, he looked a little bothered, but didn't argue. Didn't speak a word. It was like he was to afraid to argue. This was not him. Whatever happened in Pitch's lair had obviously done something to Jack. Sandy just wished Jack would speak about it. But Jack never spoke about anything- it was a well known fact about him.

This was the final time Sandy was going to try to keep Jack in bed. Every time he went out to get something, the winter spirit would start finding a way out. Sandy thought that he was just being difficult- like Jack was- but he didn't see the truth. Jack didn't want to be trapped. Every time he was alone, he would feel the same trapped feeling. Jack wasn't even aware of his eyelids closing. This is what Sandy came back into- a tired Jack sleeping in the blankets. He was twitching slightly- another nightmare. Sandy touched Jack's head, instantly filling it with dreams. The spirit's features softened. Sandy needed to mention the nightmare problem to the rest of the guardians- they ought to know. Sandy smiled at the child; at least he looked happy for now.

"What should we do about it?" North asked. The sandman had just finished telling the guardians about the nightmares. They were all seated around a oak table in the globe room.

"We can't do anything- can we?" Bunny said and Sandy nodded, "we just have to wait for them to stop, won't we?" North and Tooth agreed.

"What do you think Pitch did to him? Was it something serious?" Tooth said and fluttered anxiously. All the guardians were thinking about that. Why? Why would he do that? A baby tooth fluttered to Tooth and squeaked something. Tooth gasped.

" I need to get back to my fairies! Is that okay? I'll come back as soon as I can!" she said and flew off. Bunny went to Jack's room with his staff in one hand. North looked at him questionably.

"I thought it would give the ankle-biter some comfort- I'll keep an eye on him- don't worry." He said and Sandy nodded in agreement. It might help him. So Bunny went up and into Jack's room. He was awake, and doing frost patterns all over the sheets. Bunny smiled. Jack caught sight of his staff and smiled too- just a small one, but it was there. Bunny tossed the staff over to him and Jack caught it. It immediately turned blue and frost grew on it.

"Don't ya go an' fly off, 'kay?" Bunny said and Jack nodded. It looked like Jack was going to say something, but he changed his mind. The truth was that he didn't want to go outside that much, just out of the room. He couldn't go that far, with his leg healing, but it would be nice to stand up. Oh well- he was glad he had his staff. And Bunny was glad Jack was smiling.


	22. Chapter 23

**Christmas time for a lonely spirit.**

 **Hey guys- I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but Christmas is a busy time for my family...and I'm forced to help...;-)**

 **This story has a happy ending (*cheer*)...but a sad beginning...**

 **I don't own rotg...and...Enjoy!**

Jack tended to stay away from houses at Christmas time. Not having anyone to spend it with, he felt a rush of mixed feelings when he saw everybody celebrating with friend and family, but the main one was loneliness. Jack was lonely a lot, but he didn't let it bother him. A little. However at Christmas...well...no one could see him and he always ended up huddled in a bush or a tree all day and tried to stay out of the way. Being on the naughty list didn't help matters either. Jack told himself he didn't care but he was never sure if he was telling the truth. So Jack never had really celebrated Christmas properly. He once got a tiny tree, no bigger than his hand, and decorated it with ice snowflakes but he immediately destroyed it in sadness.

Jack thought about Christmas whilst he flew and couldn't help tearing up. Hey! He didn't want to cry over one stupid holiday! He was passed that now! That bit was true. At first, he was sad when the holiday came. He used to look into windows longingly at the people smiling happily. He wished that someone could see him. But no one did. He tried so hard- he made it snow everywhere in hope someone would think and believe in him. In fact, he still did, even though it usually left him exhausted at the end of the day. But his efforts didn't work.

After a hundred years roughly, the sadness in Jack turned into hatred. He got angry at all the people who moaned when he made it snow. He couldn't stand the sight of families grouped together like sheep. This rage resulted in huge snowstorms in some places which lasted a couple of hours, and caused miles of destruction. He didn't get how people could be so happy on Christmas and not think of anything else. The hate just grew over the years the more people passed through him without a care.

Yet, each year, he would still find himself longing to get a gift or looking into houses finding tears in his eyes. Then all his depressing thoughts would come back and Jack would shake his head. He couldn't have any gifts- he was on the naughty list, he told himself, who wants to go in a crowded house anyway?

Jack caught sight of Jamie's house and lowered himself to the window. He looked in before knocking, and blinked at what he saw.

"Come on! I want to show you how my room looks now!" Jamie said and pulled in some people Jack had never seen before. They were all old, and there was four of them. Grandparents. Why was Jamie with them? They looked around and gasped at what they saw. Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's very different from when I last saw it...I like this design better." One of them said.

"It seems like only yesterday that you wanted trains over your walls..." another said. Jack thought Jamie would groan, but he didn't. He _smiled_. Strange. Jack groaned for him.

"Come on! I want you to watch this new movie with me!" Jamie said and rushed out the room with the grandparents following, chuckling. Jack backed away from the window. He didn't notice him... Jack sighed and dark thoughts plagued his mind again. He flew off, away from Burgess. He wanted to get away from Christmas.

Jack found himself somewhere in Europe. He didn't really bother to check where- he was just somewhere in it. Jack was sitting on a rooftop. He didn't know which one- he was just on one. He looked at the town and all it's Christmas decorations. He looked till his eyesight blurred and tears started falling from his face. No! Why was he crying? Christmas was just a wasted day! But more tears fell. He scrubbed his eyes viciously and curled into a ball. He was suddenly aware of someone behind him. He turned and found Sandy looking concerned. Looking sorry for him. Jack didn't want anybody feeling sorry for him. He turned away and ignored him. Sandy sat down next to him and dangled his legs over the edge of the roof. And waited. Sandy may not speak, but he was a very good listener. Sandy could see something was wrong, but instead of asking, he waited. And waited.

"I don't need your company, you know..." Jack said. Sandy stayed where he was. Jack sighed and looked at the Christmas decorations again.

"I just want to be alone..." he said. No chance of that. Sandy shuffled closer and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. The spirit finally looked at him. _You can tell me_ was the look Sandy gave him.

"No, I can't." Jack said, "you won't understand..." so Sandy waited. He gathered some things already- that Jack was lonely, he was upset about something and that was also was angry about that same thing.

"Why do people celebrate Christmas?" Jack asked. He was finally opening up. Even if it was a little. Sandy didn't answer the question but studied Jack's face. He was staring down at the decorations and he could see pain in his eyes as he said it. That's when it clicked. Jack...he had never celebrated Christmas...he was alone. That's why he was upset and angry. He probably never had been given a gift. Sandy flew in front of the spirit's face. Jack looked up and saw that Sandy understood. The next thing he did was grab a pile of sand and make something from it. A dolphin. Then he touched it, which made it wooden. Finally, he gave it to Jack.

"Really?" Jack said. Sandy nodded. The spirit stroked it fondly. "Thank you." He said and smiled. A real smile. Sandy made an arrow above his head.

"Where?" Jack said. Sandy made an image of the workshop then he spelt party underneath. Oh. North had mentioned this to him a thousand times. He wasn't sure. He didn't know what to do and he hadn't ever celebrated with anyone. Sandy held out his hand as if to say _are you coming?_ Jack took it, shyly. No words needed to be said.


	23. Chapter 24

**Mute p.3**

 **Hellllooooooo! Welcome back to the mute saga! I need your help- one of my reviewers suggested to do blind! Jack or Pooka! Jack- which one would you prefer? Please review and say then, when I do my next update, I will say which one it is! This sounds like an advert. Thank you to everyone that reviewed...77!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **ENJOY!**

Jack scrambled out of his bed as soon as Tooth had gone out the room. He had just experienced the biggest lecture in his life after trying to get out of bed without permission. She said that he wasn't ready- that was probably true; his leg still hadn't healed and he was still tired. But Jack, as usual, didn't listen. Man, he was glad he was out of the bed. He unfortunately got caught by Tooth last time which resulted in her forcing him back in and giving him the telling-off he just had. But that didn't stop him from getting out again. Quietly, he pushed the door open and peeped through the crack. Nothing. He pushed it fully open and crept out ninja style. Step one complete. Now what? He stared down the hall, thinking. Why did he want to get out? What was the point? He could do something to help North- hey- that was a good idea! Jack was about to go until he remembered what the voice said to him when he was caged.

 _You're useless..._

How could he help? He would just mess things up. He would be useless. Jack looked down the hall again. It suddenly looked large and looming; frightening. He didn't want to go out anymore. He would just be getting in the way. Jack retreated back to his room and decided to sit on the windowsill instead, gazing out the window. He was so useless. He should've gone out.

Bunny had been on his way to see if Jack was still in his room when he heard a door squeak open. Sure enough, it was Jack creeping out of the room he was in, staff in hand. Good for him! Bunny knew he would be annoyed if he was stuck in one room, broken leg or not. So, instead of telling him off, Bunny crouched down and watched him from a corner. He wanted to see what he did. Jack looked around and down the hall before opening the door wider and thought for a minute. Something was wrong- why was Jack frowning. Bunny had never seen him frown. Now he looked...scared. Of what? The spirit took one last look down the hall and _went back into his room._ Bunny witnessed this from his corner. Why did he? He couldn't get the image of Jack's scared face out of his head. Why did he go back into his room? He needed to tell North. He should know.

"He just turned and went back in? Why? Jack really wanted to get out when I saw him!" North said, shocked. He paced around the room.

"I know. The thing is, mate, he looked scared of somethin'. Looked like he was remembering somethin' bad or somethin' like tha'." Bunny said, speaking his thoughts. North nodded.

"Maybe...something else happened when he was kidnapped. Maybe...he wasn't just hurt physically...". They both were silent for a minute. Then:

"I'm gonna kill that monster the next time I see 'im" Bunny said, breaking the silence. Then it was quiet again. North was agreeing with Bunny in his head. This was to far. Even for Pitch.

"I'll go and spend some time with him." North said, thinking. "I don't want him alone again." Bunny agreed and created a tunnel.

"Just...call me if you need me...'kay?" North smiled and gave a short nod. Then the rabbit was gone, only a yellow marigold to prove that he was there.

Jack didn't know how long he stared out the window for. He did know that it must've been a while because it was starting to go dark outside. He tended to loose track of time when he thought. It had been almost two weeks since he was saved. Two weeks since he had talked. He just didn't want to. Just then, North came into the room, interrupting his thoughts. He sat down next to him.

"You feeling better?" he asked in a jolly tone. Jack smiled and nodded. North chuckled. He still had his personality then. He chuckled again.

"You have your stick- I assume Bunny gave it to you?" Jack nodded again. He gasped silently and made a bird out of snow. North watched curiously. Then, he tapped it lightly and he made the bird come to life. It swooped around the room and then, after a while, burst into snow.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?!" North cried happily. Jack shrugged. "Come on...you can tell me!". He expected Jack to shrug again but instead:

"What happened to 'a magician never shares his secrets?'" he said and smiled. He managed to speak! It wasn't much, but it was something. North practically glowed.

"Well done." He said in a gentle tone- he understood how hard it was for him. Jack grinned. He wasn't sure what this meant, but little by little, he was beginning to recover more mentally. Because nothing stood in the way of his friends. His family. Families always found a way. And Jack felt like he could finally open up to someone because what counted was now. No time to think about his past, or what will happen in the future. Just focusing on now. The present. With his family.


	24. Chapter 25

**Authors note:**

 **Before you think it- no I'm not stopping this!**

 **It's just I'm working on another story so the updates will be slower than normal but I still have loads of ideas that just want to get out of my head! Oh yeah, speaking of stories, which one do you think I should do next for snowflakes and snowfall- blind! Jack or Pooka! Jack? Please review and say!**


	25. Chapter 26

**Run**

 **Hiya! This is another story where something happens to Jack- it was bugging me really bad and I just had to write it down. I will reveal in the next update which story I'm doing- blind! Jack or Pooka! Jack!**

 **I don't own rotg unfortunately...**

 **ENJOY!**

Bunny picked an egg from his basket- a purple one- and hid it behind a tree. The last one. In a couple of hours, children will be waking up and finding them. He got up, ready to go when:

"Working hard, kangaroo?"

Bunny turned around to see Jack Frost leaning on his staff and smiling lazily. He stepped forward and froze the grass with his foot as he did so.

"Yeah...harder than you ever have done." Bunny replied. Jack's smile turned into a massive grin.

"You shouldn't be hiding eggs in a forest you know," Jack said "It might be too hard and the child will get depressed _and_ then they'll blow up because they can't find that one egg..." Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Where do you get things like that from?!" he said, shaking his head. Jack grinned and twirled his staff.

"How long does it take you anyway?- I could hide eggs quicker than that..." Jack challenged. Bunny scoffed.

"How abou' a race to prove it then, frostbite?" he said. He and Jack always were arguing whether bunny's were faster than anything or not. It always resulted in a race which Jack never refused.

"You're on!" Jack said, "through the forest?" Bunny nodded determinedly. They got into their starting positions and shared ' _I'm going to beat you_ ' looks.

"Ready..." Bunny said but Jack interrupted.

"GO!" he cried and bolted but Bunny predicted this and was close behind him. They had some rules that weren't broken though: Jack wasn't allowed to fly and Bunny wasn't allowed to use tunnels. The rest of the rules got broken. They were now neck and neck- it always ended up with them finishing like this or one an inch in front of another. Jack laughed and changed his route. Bunny didn't expect this and slipped whilst turning. Great. Now he was behind. He could hear Jack's laughter a long way off. Hey- he could still win this thing!

"Who's faster now, cotton t-" Jack cut off. Then a scream echoed in the woods.

"Frostbite?!" Bunny said and ran faster, bursting into a clearing. "Jack?" he called and spotted a stick on the ground. Jack's staff. Jack would never leave this.

"JACK!" he yelled urgently. He looked around wildly for anymore clues. Then he saw something which made him boil with anger. Black sand.

"JACK!" he cried the loudest he could muster.

"BUNNY! Help!" a scream echoed to his left.

"I'm coming frostbite!" he cried and started to run in the direction he heard it from. He had never heard Jack sound so scared in the time he's met him. He was worried. He needed to get him. He tried not to look at the desperate clawing marks on the ground and ran faster.

*****!- - xxxxxxxxx******************

Jack screamed as another nightmare thorn sank into his legs. They were dragging him somewhere and Jack was scared. Then he heard Bunny calling, and screamed his name as loud as he could.

-**********************,."'-#;_(())*****!*!*!

"BUNNY!" he heard Jack sob from the trees in front, "PLEASE!...". He ran faster and wished he could block out the screams. He was getting worn out but that didn't matter. He was putting himself in danger but that didn't matter. He could smell Jack's blood in the air and somehow managed to go faster than he ever had, jumping over tree roots and rocks.

"JACK! I'M COMING!" he yelled but there was no reply apart from another sob. He was getting closer. You shouldn't try and race a bunny- especially now.

!**!*******&&##!************

The thorns dug into Jack's legs and he could feel the blood running off them. Suddenly, they sped up and Jack grabbed on a tree desperately but with a harder yank, making the thorns tear down his legs more, Jack lost grip and let go with a scream.

-*************_)##!************-#-

Bunny caught sight of some of the things that were taking Jack; they were black, massive thorns made out of nightmare sand. He was going to kill Pitch.

-****!#;;&##!*-'*****฿฿฿*****************

Jack felt the thorns trying to pull him down a hole but Jack stayed gripping onto the side, despite the pain. He could feel himself letting go. With a last effort, he took hold of a tree root and hung on. His last hope.

"Please..." he sobbed but he was running out of energy.

**********!#;;&&##!''-***********'!-***&

Bunny heard it.

"Please..."

He burst into a clearing and saw Jack sobbing and clinging onto a tree root. But he was letting go. Bunny ran and took hold of Jack's wrist to try and stop the vines from pulling him in a hole.

"Come on Jack..." he muttered and pulled. Jack screamed but held on to Bunny. Suddenly, a thorn flew up from no where and wrapped itself around Jack's waist. The scream Jack gave then was a scream Bunny never wanted to hear again from the child. He pulled harder and then held him with one arm. It was harder than he thought; he could feel himself slowly moving towards the hole. Je reached for a boomerang and threw it at what looked like the main vine. It let go quickly, and Bunny tugged Jack out of the hole in the ground. The thorns shot upwards and grabbed Jack again but Bunny was ready. He threw an egg bomb at them, and they all retreated, the hole closing up after them. He sighed in relief and turned his attention to the winter child. He was clinging onto him and was trembling violently. A child should never have to have gone through that. He rubbed his back and returned the hug.

"It's alrigh', ya safe now..." Bunny murmured and Jack's crying silenced a little. He felt the child's grip slacken, and looked at the state of his legs for the first time; they were covered in deep cuts.

"Look, lets go to my warren an' I'll sort ya ou'" he said and felt Jack nod. And for the first time, he realised Jack was still a child.


	26. Chapter 27

**Air battle.**

 **I'm sorry for not doing pooka Jack (yes, that's the winner) but this popped into my head and I will do it in my next update!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy**

"What is Pitch's problem, anyway?" Jack said from the back of the sled. Pitch had been causing trouble again, so they were going to deal with him. Again. Jack sighed, not expecting an answer. "Why is he even bothering?"

"Why should I know frostbite?" Bunny said and Jack grinned. Someone was in a bad mood. He was about to answer back when he felt something slice his shoulder. He cried out and clutched his hand over the wound, hissing.

"Ya okay, Frosty?" Bunny said, forgetting that he was in a mood with him. Suddenly, the sleigh gave an alarming jolt and he turned to North angrily.

"Watch it, mate!" he said but that was before he realised they were plummeting to the ground. It would be okay if it were just Sandy, Tooth and Jack in the vehicle because they could fly. But North and Bunny were in there too.

"We are getting pulled to the ground!" North cried, pulling desperately at the reigns. Pulled...Pitch. That explained the shoulder, Jack thought. Suddenly, he jumped off the side of the sleigh.

"What!" he heard Bunny cry before flying under it. His shoulder complained about the sudden movement but the only thing Jack was concentrating on was the black tentacle pulling them down.

"Oh, Pitch you are so predictable..." he said and aimed an attack at it, making it shatter. The sleigh flew back into a straight line, no longer falling.

"Predictable, am I?"

Jack turned around and saw Pitch there, surprise surprise. Man, this guy needed to stop doing this.

"Didn't see that one coming," Jack said, smirking, "that one almost scared me...". Pitch was angry, and Jack knew it. But he had something else to say instead of speaking to Jack.

"Shame...the guardians could really use your help right now..." Pitch said, and Jack looked up, to his horror, saw the sled surrounded by thousands of nightmares. He was too far away by now to hear their shouts of battle. He wanted to help, but he needed to make sure that Pitch didn't do anything else.

"Poor Jack..." Pitch said and that's when Jack snapped. With a cry, he shot him with ice. Pitch wasn't expecting this and failed to dodge the attack, getting a full blast of it.

"Fine then- lets have some _fun_!" he cried and attacked Jack with an army of nightmares. The winter spirit built up all his power then released it on them all. After a flash, the only thing that remained was some snowflakes in the sky. Jack was shocked at his power- his blast had killed all the other nightmares the guardians had been dealing with.

"JACK!" he heard Tooth scream but by then he felt himself get tackled in the air and dragged upwards. He cried out in painfully as he felt his ribs breaking with the force. Then he felt himself getting slapped downwards again. He panicked and fired in all directions and one obviously hit Pitch because he got let go. Jack took this chance to fly into the clouds hanging above him, daring the nightmare king to follow, which he did.

#::;##!#

Meanwhile, the guardians were stuck in the sled, getting blocked by nightmares. Bunny looked at the clouds Jack had flown into whilst slaying more of them.

"Come on, Jack- come back ya gumby..." he muttered. He knew the others felt the same.

_)##!

Clouds. That's all he could see. Perfect conditions for him- he had the wind to guide him. Pitch had nothing. The wind blew gently in the direction the nightmare king was in and Jack let loose more of his power with a scream. It created a blue flash, and hit Pitch's stomach. Now he was really angry.

"Now, Jack...that was powerful" he said and cleared the clouds away. Jack felt nervous. "Why don't you use that power better...and join me..." and he circled around the winter spirit. Jack shook his head.

"No! Like I said before- I will never join you! Never!" he snarled and raised his staff for another attack. Pitch just smiled at his attempt.

"Fine! But the guardians...once they get bored of you...they will kick you out..." Pitch had hit a nerve. Jack felt tears in his eyes.

"That's not true!" Jack screamed.

"Isn't that what you fear, Jack?" Pitch said and brushed his fingers against Jack's cheek. He knew he was thinking too much to notice. He snapped out of it, and flew away from Pitch a little.

"You don't know what I fear!" he said. Pitch just laughed.

"Sure I do! I'm the Boogie man..." Jack's face was scared. Good. Pitch carried on, not noticing a small blizzard stirring around them. "they don't want you- they never have...

"Shut up!" Jack cried and the blizzard grew stronger and faster. He was loosing control.

"They will get rid of you! Leave you alone again!.."

"SHUT UP!" he screamed and the blizzard was now swirling around them wildly and Jack's eyes were glowing. Frost grew on his hands.

"It will happen...they don't like you- they loathe you!"

"THAT'S. NOT. TRUE!" Jack said and then his powers exploded from him. It came as millions of glowing, angry shards and they all hit Pitch and everything around him. It looked like lightning. There was a huge light, Pitch's scream and then the nightmare king was gone. Then Jack broke down crying in the air. He had lost control of his powers sometimes, when experiencing strong emotions. Pitch made it sound so real that he got scared. He hugged himself and cried more.

"Jack! Are you okay!?" Tooth said and Jack didn't turn around. North could sense something was up.

"How did you do that- not any of us could ever do that- even all together!" Jack still didn't answer. Sandy floated out to him and looked at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were open, but he wasn't seeing anything. His hands were wrapped around him, and he had a look of fear on his face. When he put a hand on his shoulder, he gasped, and looked around. When he saw Sandy he relaxed. A little. He closed his eyes for a while and when he opened them, he had forced a smile on his face. He looked peaceful.

"Lets go." He said shakily and flew to the sled before Sandy could ask what was wrong.


	27. Chapter 28

**Pooka Jack!**

 **Yassssss- I'm doing pooka Jack! Say what you like or don't like about this! I've never done this before so wish me luck!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack flopped on the ground, annoyed. North had parked the sled in the desert because he apparently saw Pitch. Jack highly doubted this.

"Can we gooooo now?" he said in the typical whiny child voice.

"I swear he was here..." North said and looked around at him. The spirit was now lying on his back and flopping the hand with his staff in lazily. He obviously was not in the mood. Bunny hopped over to Jack and sat beside him.

"Yo..." Jack said.

"Look, mate" Bunny said to North, "I think ya were imagining it!"

"I defiantly saw him!" North said, walking to the sleigh. Bunny got up and followed.

"Y- Jack! Look out!" Bunny saw Pitch standing behind him and tried to warn him but it was too late. The nightmare king had already let go of his weapon as he spoke. Jack yelled and then he was surrounded by a black sphere, trapping him.

"Pitch let him out!" North cried. The boogeyman smiled.

"Lets see how you do without your youngest member..." he said and left. The sphere then cracked open, revealing a small, white rabbit. It had markings down it's back and forehead. Bunny hopped over to it.

"Aw shit." He said and scooped the small pooka up. It whimpered a little and then buried it's head into his fur. He walked back over to the guardians.

"Awww! It's so cute!" Tooth said before realizing, "Wait...is that Jack?..." Bunny nodded. The pooka, or Jack, hooted a little, startled by the sudden sound. Bunny nuzzled him and he calmed down.

"He's very young still..." Bunny muttered, looking down at him.

"We should take him to the workshop." North said and tickled the rabbit. "I could try to turn him back there." The guardians agreed. Bunny put a protective arm over Jack and walked to the sleigh. He seemed to have fallen to sleep, snuggling slightly into his fur.

##!:;

"A week!" Tooth exclaimed from her chair. They were all crowded around a table in North's workshop; he had just found out that it could take a week to prepare the reverse spell.

"Who'll look after 'im until then?" Bunny said and looked over to where Jack was sleeping on Sandy's lap. He looked cute.

"What about you, Bunny?" North said to him.

"Wha?"

"You do know a lot about pookas..." Tooth added. Bunny looked at Sandy. He gave a thumbs up to him.

"Akay- only for a week though, mate!" he said and scooped Jack up gently from the sandman's lap. The little pooka immediately snuggled to Bunny's warmth, burying it's head into his chest. Tooth couldn't help a little aww.

"See ya later then." Bunny said a little moodily and hopped down ahole tunnel, Jack snuggled in his arms.

 **Sorry this was short! What do you think?**


	28. Chapter 29

**Poke.**

 **Helllllo! Thank you to everyone that reviewed my stories!**

 **Hope you like this one!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack was bored stiff. How long did these meetings go on for? He slumped further in his chair, hoping for it to end. He looked over to North. He was having a deep discussion with Bunny, Tooth and Sandy. He wasn't really listening to what; it took too much energy. A random elf passed him, carrying cookies on a plate.

"You licked any?" Jack said from his chair. The elf pointed at itself stupidly, making Jack's eyes roll, and shook it's head enthusiastically. "Good!" he said and froze the elf on the spot, then took the cookies. He slyly knocked the elf over with his foot and rolled it under the table. Grinning, he took a big bite out of one biscuit and munched happily.

"But sugar rots the children's teeth!.."

"But they like candy!"

Typical. They were arguing about candy again. Jack broke another cookie in half and nibbled on the edge. He liked to stay out of these conversations because, being a child, they would all start to pick on him and hint for him to say things. Jack reached for another cookie, only to find none. Now he was back to square one again. Boredom. Great. Jack jabbed his staff on the ground, making swirly patterns emerge from under the chair he was sitting on. Then he made the frost creep up Bunny's chair and onto his back. It was a couple of seconds before Bunny jumped, feeling the cold on his back.

"Bloody hell!" he said, leaping ten feet into the air. Jack started laughing in hysterics.

"FROST!" he yelled and was about to leap on him but Sandy had a firm grip on his fur. Jack stuck his tongue out at the Pooka.

"He froze my bloody fur!" Bunny said, pointing at Jack.

"Come on, kangaroo! It was just a joke!" he said and grinned lazily. Bunny scoffed and flopped back down on his chair.

"Jack- you don't mess with Bunny," said North, "and Bunny...don't kill Jack." And then he turned around and continued the conversation. Bunny eventually joined in too. And Jack was bored again. Slowly, he extended his staff out to Bunny's back. It hovered there a minute, then Jack poked him; he withdrew his staff quickly, just before the Easter Bunny turned around. He looked around wildly and his eyes set on Jack.

"What?" he said, looking at him innocently.

"Stop poking me!" Bunny said angrily. Jack just pulled a confused face. The rabbit turned around and continued with his conversation with the rest of the guardians. Maybe he was imagining it? But this was Jack Frost he was talking about, and he was a good actor. He had mastered the innocent look.

"But I think you should cut down on the amount of eggs you give!" he heard Tooth say.

"No way! Not on ya nelly mate!" he cried out. That would never happen. Ever.

 _*Poke*_

"FROSTY! STOP THE BLOODY POKIN'" Bunny yelled, standing up.

"Alright..." Jack said from behind him. Sandy was in silent fits of laughter. North was shaking his head with a smile on his face. Tooth hadn't noticed. Bunny looked at Jack for a while before turning back in his chair slowly. Soon he was back into the conversation, like nothing happened.

 _*poke*_

Bunny ignored him.

 _*poke*_

 _*poke*_

 _*poke poke*_

"FROSTBITE!" Bunny yelled, making some nearby yeti jump. He turned around so quickly that almost knocked his chair over. Jack smiled and poked his nose.

"What's wrong, cotton tail?" he said calmly.

"STOP," he shouted, "pokin' me!"

"What...like this?" Jack said and jabbed him in the stomach with the end of his staff. That was it. Bunny leap at Jack. Jack just stared at him. Suddenly, he felt his feet stuck to the wooden floor. He looked down and found that they were frozen to it, frost patterns creeping up his legs. Jack didn't even thump his staff on the floor, like he saw him do before. He saw it coming.

"Shame...that was really close..." he said and joined in the laughing of the other guardians.


	29. Chapter 30

**Pooka Jack p.2**

 **Hello guys- sorry it's been so long...I've started another story! It's about Jack getting raised by a demon, in short.**

 **Yey! I've done Pooka Jack p.2! *scream!***

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy !**

They tumbled into the warren not so elegantly. Bunny found out that it is harder to land with a baby pooka in your arms. Jack immediately started running around in circles, scattering eggs and hooting. It was fun to watch until the eggs stopped working and running for their lives.

"Alrigh', that's enough!" he said and thumped his foot down on the ground angrily. This made Jack ears lower and crouch closer to the ground; mother pookas would do this to take order over their children. Bunny smiled, seeing this happen, and squatted to his level. The younger pooka wiggled his nose a little and hopped towards him. Even now, the pooka still had Jack's personality. Bunny chuckled and wiggled his nose back. Jack ears perked up again and he randomly started rolling in the grass, snorting a little.

"Why do ya have to be such a cutie?" he said, watching. "Come on- I betta get ya a bed...". Hearing this, Jack rolled on his front, stood up and started hooting loudly, running around Bunny's ankles. Bunny suspected he was doing this because he wanted to play. Suddenly, the younger slipped and went skidding along the wet grass. Bunny leap and caught him by the cuff before he could slide into the dye. Jack squeaked and snuggled into him.

"Crikey- you're still an 'andful when you're a little kit!" he exclaimed and nuzzled him on the head. Jack wiggled a little and snorted again. This made Bunny laugh a little.

"Come on, lets find ya a bed!" he said and walked over to the west side of his warren.

!###!

Bunny looked at the sleeping form of Jack, buried under grass and sticks. It was an unusual way to sleep, but he was comfy, by the looks of things. Bunny yawned loudly. It was time for him to get some sleep too. After one last look at the small pooka, he made his way to his own bed.

#'"".,(((₪)!"";##!

"Get off..."

 _*nudge*_

"Wha..."

 _*nudge, nudge*_

Bunny opened his eyes and saw a blur of white over his face. He sat up, and the thing squeaked and fell off. It took him a moment to realize.

"Whatcha doin' in 'ere?" Bunny said and picked Jack up from the floor. The smaller pooka hooted, and jumped out of his arms.

"Your hyper, aren't ya?" he said, smiling. Jack hooted and ran in circles. Then he ran out of the room, surprisingly fast. Bunny scrambled up and ran after him; he didn't want him causing more trouble. He found Jack sniffing a egg curiously. He then nudged it, wondering what it was. This action caused the egg to roll down the hill a little, and Jack raced to the other side, and nudged it back to it's original position. And he just sat there, staring down at the it, wanting it to move again. Bunny hopped over.

"That's just an egg, ya know" he said, but Jack kept staring. Bunny crept forward and nudged the egg, sending it rolling down the hill. Jack practically jumped, and then dashed after it. Bunny laughed and ran down the hill too. The younger pooka was hooting happily in front of him, catching up with the egg. A couple of seconds later, he had caught it by flattening it with his body. Bunny stood in front of him, tapping his foot.

"Ya need ta give tha' back now..." he said and held his hand out. Jack lay his ears back, but didn't move.

"Give it!" the pooka looked at the floor, and then slowly slid off the egg. Bunny took it casually, so Jack would know he was not that mad. He brushed some dirt off it and sat down, soon joined by the pooka.

"Ya like eggs, then?" he said and ruffled Jack's fur. "Never knew tha'". In response, the white pooka snuggled into his fur, before dozing off to sleep. Bunny chuckled and stroked him.

"Look- ya have made me go soft, ya gumby." He said, still smiling. How could a mischievous spirit act so cute?, he thought, looking down at the sleeping rabbit. Jack better get turned back soon before he started going around with flowers behind his ears.


	30. Chapter 31

**Dancing with dreams**

 **Hello! Thank you for so many reviews!**

 **I hope you like this one!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Sanderson Moonshine liked his job. He liked the children's faces when he given them sweet dreams. He liked the beauty of the golden vines that snaked across sleeping towns; however, he thought he was the only one to think of them this way. So it was a surprise, one night, when he found none other then Jack Frost marvelling at the golden ropes.

*******-#! xxxxxx_xxxxxxxx

He was about to finish spreading dreams in Burgess when he caught sight of some of his dreams leading into the woods surrounding Burgess lake. Sandy was a little worried, because he thought that a child was sleeping there, so that was why he decided to follow them. They were easy to follow, because they were so bright, and they penetrated the darkness. At that point, Sandy was, again, caught in their beauty. He was still for a couple of seconds before hastily remembering his mission. He floated the rest of the way in double time, because he was getting more and more worried about the child. It still took a while but eventually Sandy got to his destination, wildly looking for a infant sleeping among the snow. But he didn't see one- he saw Jack Frost standing in the middle of a clearing, a soft smile on his face. The dream ropes had circled around him, making him look like an angel. Sandy crouched down and watched him from a bush; he felt like if he interrupted, he might break something precious. Jack ran his fingers through some and started to sing in a soft voice.

" _Turn your face,_

 _Towards the sun..."_

He took his fingers out the golden vines and kept singing.

" _Let the shadows,_

 _Fall behind you..."_

Sandy stared at the spirit from his hiding place. His voice sounded so sweet, yet full of sadness. Sandy couldn't help but keep staring.

" _Tell a prayer,_

 _Just carry on,_

 _And the shadows,_

 _Will never find you..."_

From the dreams' light, Sandy could see Jack's eyes fill with tears. He stood there for a while, but then started twirling and dancing with the ropes that surrounded him. It was a beautiful sight. The moon shone on him, like a spotlight, and the wind blew his hair gently. The spirit danced around the clearing with grace; it was almost hypnotic. Sanderson Moonshine had seen many people dance in his life, but no one he saw danced like this. Jack leapt and span with ease, and all the moves seemed to flow through him. If you were looking from a distance, you would think he was on ice. Sandy was half tempted to go to him, but he found himself staying where he was. There was something powerful in that moment that forced him to stay. He stayed until Jack stopped moving all together.

!#-""##::,,_)##!

So yes, Sanderson Moonshine had never found anything more beautiful than his dreams apart from the way Jack Frost danced with them. Never.


	31. Chapter 32

**Pooka Jack p.3**

 **I'm back with another part to pooka Jack! Sorry it's been so long!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

North looked around Bunny's warren, but saw no sign of Jack or the Easter bunny himself. He was about to turn back when he heard some thumping behind him. He turned around and saw the source of the noise.

"Wha- oh!" North said, seeing a small white pooka. He couldn't help but 'aah' a young pooka was startled and stayed there, frozen. Then suddenly, he bolted, hooting loudly. North, yet again, was about to go when he caught sight of a very angry Bunny looking around, before seeing North.

"What are ya doing here, mate?" he said, still looking around. He was about to answer when he felt something nudge his leg. It was Jack, sniffing his boots. North smiled and stroked him gently.

"There ya are!" Bunny cried and received a questioning look from North. "He woke me up with all 'is hootin'" he said, explaining why he was angry. North chuckled some more and picked the white pooka up. He started biting his sleeves, making them fray a little.

"He is cute, no?" North said, smiling.

"Don't tell me ya have fallen for it too!" Bunny exclaimed and North didn't answer, he just stroked Jack more. The larger pooka shook his head at the sight.

"Why are ya here, anyway?" he said.

"Oh yes!" North said suddenly, making the small pooka squeak a little, "Good news! Jack can be turned back!".

"Really?!" said Bunny, "I thought ya said a week!" North laughed.

"Well- I guess I got it wrong then!" he said and took a snowglobe out of his pocket, still holding Jack in one hand. He then smashed it on the floor, creating a portal.

"You coming?"

"Wha- now?" Bunny said, shocked.

"Yes!" North said and tickled the small pooka, making him squeal in delight. "As cute as he is, I miss the old Jack." Bunny had to admit, he did miss Jack Frost pranking him or being...Jack.

"Yeah...ya right. See ya there!" he said and summoned a tunnel, then jumped through. As soon as he was gone, pooka Jack started hooting and trying to crawl out of North's arms.

"You will see him soon." He said to the struggling rabbit and stepped into the portal.

:!#-(₪)...!#;;&,,,(((₪)!

North arrived in the workshop, in his office. Gripping onto Jack, who was still struggling, he stepped out of his office and into the globe room, where the guardians were waiting.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" Tooth said and flew over. However, the small pooka managed to escape North's grip and went running across the wooden floor. Only to bump into Bunny. He scooped him up.

"No chance." He said and plonked him in the middle of the table. Sandy then flew over with some sort of liquid in a bottle.

"Good work Sandy!" North exclaimed and patted him on the back. Then the guardians slowly closed in on the white pooka, who was ready to bolt again.

"Get 'im!" Bunny cried and they all pounced. North held Jack down whilst Sandy put him to sleep. Then, Tooth quickly tipped the contents of the bottle down his throat.

"Well done!" North said happily and scooped up the sleeping pooka.

"How long will it take?" Tooth asked.

"A couple of hours." North answered and started walking upstairs to Jack's room.

"Will he remember any of this?" Bunny asked North curiously.

"I don't know." North said in a jolly tone and then moved out of sight. Bunny then created a tunnel and hopped in. He better get a security system for his warren.

 **Did you like it?**

 **I've left it for you to decide whether Jack remembers or not...because I can't.**

 **Please review!**


	32. Chapter 33

**Fragile ice.**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated for ages- I have been working on my other story. But, I'm here now!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack walked through the woods of Burgess, occasionally lashing plants with his staff. He had been walked through three times today. The spirit tried to act like he didn't care. But he did. That was probably why he was walking in the woods- no body walked in them. Jack walked deeper into the woods, knowing that he'll eventually find his lake. He closed his eyes. It was so quiet...

"Well- I wasn't expecting ya here, frostbite..." he heard from behind him. Usually, he would call Bunny a cottontail, but this time he just rolled his eyes and didn't even bother plastering a smile on his face. Jack spun around and faced the rabbit.

"My feelings are the same." The spirit said. Why couldn't this rabbit just leave him alone?

"Looks like someone's in a mood." Bunny said teasingly. He knew something was up with the spirit, but instead of going gently on him, he had to tease him.

"I can say the same with you- are little kiddies getting bored of your eggs?" Jack said. This wasn't Jack, Bunny thought. The teen would usually smile and snap out of it. But Bunny felt like he had to keep arguing- to save his pride.

"At least the 'little kiddies' know wha' I do!" Bunny said back, but Jack started to walk away- uncharacteristically. "Those 'little kiddies' won't see ya even if ya right under their noses!" he saw Jack stiffen, and knew he hit a nerve. Bunny was about to go when:

"Children believe that a rabbit hides their eggs, not a kangaroo!" Jack called, but not in a jokey way. He just wanted to be alone. The one time he wanted to, he can't be. Bunny didn't know what's it's like to be walked through. To not be believed in. The rabbit suddenly stood in front of Jack, blocking his path.

"Ya callin' me a kangaroo?" Bunny said, voice low. Jack walked passed him and pretended to think, finger on his chin.

"Yeah," Jack answered, "I think I am." He was almost at the pond- he could see it through the trees. It was frozen over. He suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"I ain't a kangaroo." Bunny said and threw him onto the ground, "I'm the Easter Bunny. I am believed in. I don't destroy and kill things by doin' my job!" as soon as he said it, Bunny knew he gone too far. Jack winced, like each of the words was a punch in the stomach, and looked down at his hands. Ice had begun to spread under them, and already killed some new plant shoots. He got up. And kept walking. Ignoring Bunny. Walked past him like he wasn't there. Jack reached the lake and looked at the thin ice covering it. Bunny had followed him- not to say sorry, though. When Jack walked past him, it made him angrier and he no longer cared for what the spirit felt.

"Too afraid to go on ya own ice." Bunny said cruelly. Jack gritted his teeth. It was true. He hated water- he was afraid of it.

"Are you?" Jack said quietly. He didn't know why he said it. He knew the ice was too thin. However, before he knew it, Bunny was walking onto the ice.

"Don't!" Jack shouted. He could feel the ice weakening- he put it over the lake to stop anyone from falling into it. Bunny kept walking.

"Stop!" he yelled. Bunny turned around, now in the centre of the ice.

"Come and get m-" he started to say, but he was interrupted by a loud cracking sound. There was a second where the rabbit looked up at Jack, then he fell into the water.

"NO!" Jack screamed and waited for him to come out. But he knew he wouldn't be able to swim in that cold. Making a decision, the spirit started to shuffle across the ice and left his staff by the trees. Carefully, he edged towards the hole, trying to ignore the cracking.

"Bunny!" he called. No sign of anything. Jack closed his eyes and jumped on the ice so he could fall in.

-**"-_)##!

Bunny couldn't move. He tried, but he couldn't. He wasn't sure he could hold his breath for long .

!#-_)##!,-#!-#!

Jack tried to ignore the water and looked for Bunny. The water was so dirty! Suddenly, he caught sight of his friend a couple of metres away from him. He quickly swam to him and grabbed his fur.

-_-#!&(()) _)##!

Bunny was vaguely aware of something grabbing him before falling unconscious.

!#-_)##!-#!-#!

Jack reached the surface, coughing and trembling. Using the last of his strength, he hauled Bunny onto the slippery bank. He then tried to haul himself up, but he was slipping off.

"No, no, no!" Jack cried before landing in the water again. This time, he panicked. He didn't want to be here! Jack frantically tried to swim to the surface but he stayed where he was. Frost was starting to form on the water- he was panicking. Longing for air, Jack closed his eyes and focused on swimming. He wanted to get out! He thrashed wildly but to no avail. He looked upwards and saw a thick tree branch. The spirit kept looking at the branch and swam to it, not thinking of anything else. The ice was getting thicker and closer to his escape route. Jack reached out desperately and seized the branch. Exhausted, he gripped onto it and pulled his head out the water. Jack coughed and breathed in the air. He was so tired. He just wanted to go to sleep, but the spirit knew he had to get out. He kicked his legs weakly and managed to drift to the slippery bank. Jack then pulled his body out the lake and gripped onto a tree root. And lay there, exhausted.

!#-#!-#!''-''-#!

Bunny woke up, shivering. What happened? Then he remembered- he walked onto the should've listened to Jack. Where was he? The pooka looked around, and saw some finger marks on the mud. Does that mean Jack went into the water?

"Jack?" he called. Nothing. Bunny shivered again and curled up into a ball. "Jack!". He looked around again, paying more attention. Then he found him. The spirit was lying a few metres away from him, clinging onto a root. Filled with new energy, Bunny got up, shivered, and carefully made his way over to Jack. He slipped a couple of times, but the pooka soon got there.

"Frostbite?" Bunny said and shook him gently.

"Huh?.." Jack murmured and opened his eyes to look at the rabbit. He smiled but then thumped him, sitting up at the same time. The hit was surprisingly hard.

"What was that for?!" Bunny said, rubbing his arm. Jack turned away from him.

"You should never go on the ice without me telling you it's okay!" he said, "You could've died an-" Jack broke off, and Bunny saw tears fall from his face.

"Hey..." Bunny said gently. Jack fiercely scrubbed the tears from his eyes. "It's alrigh'" he put paw on his shoulder. He noticed Jack was trembling slightly. The spirit tried to shrug him off, but soon stopped. With one last sniff, Jack stood up shakily.

"Come on, kangaroo!" he said, picking his staff up. Bunny got up and walked after him.


	33. Chapter 34

**Forests.**

 **Hiya! I'm back with another story. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed!- 102!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy !**

Jack liked forests. He liked to walk through them a lot, and when he saw one, he would smile. The spirit was walking through one now, occasionally making snowflakes out of thin air. A bird flew down to Jack and fluttered in his face. He smiled and held out his finger; the bird landed on it cautiously. Gently, Jack stroked it with the tip of his finger, making the bird tweet happily. Then it flew off, and Jack watched it go. It was getting dark. Jack didn't really mind. He kept walking, and stroked some nearby plants. Jack yawned. Man, he thought, he was tired. Suddenly, a blue butterfly flew past him.

"Whoa..." Jack murmured and had a sudden urge to follow it. The butterfly flew through the trees and out of sight.

"Wait!" he said and ran after it. He picked his way through the trees- he could just about see some blue wings. He ran faster and was suddenly aware of more blue butterflies by his side. He laughed, and broke into a clearing. The butterflies flew in circles around him. Jack laughed and closed his eyes. It felt wonderful. He could feel their wings graze his skin. He opened his eyes again, and saw the main butterfly he was following in front of him. He smiled.

"Found you..." he said and yawned again. Wow, he was tired. He looked around the clearing and then looked at the ground. It looked comfy.

"Do you mind if I sleep here?" Jack asked the butterflies. They didn't try to stop him, so he lay down on the soft moss. In a few seconds, he was asleep.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Slowly, a young fawn emerged from the bushes, followed by it's mother. They saw the sleeping spirit on the floor and approached him cautiously. They didn't usually approach people, but this boy was different. Around him, butterflies were perched on sticks and moss. The blue butterflies scattered when the fawn crept closer to him. After a couple of sniffs, it lay down beside him. The mother then did the same. Jack sighed in his sleep and curled up a little. The fawn watched him, then buried it's head into his chest. The fawn fell to sleep like that. The mother stayed awake for a while longer before falling asleep beside her young.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

An hour later, a squirrel and two rabbits scampered into the clearing and saw Jack sleeping quietly with the two deer's. The squirrel walked over and sniffed the air, then, realizing it was tired, it curled up next to Jack's head. The rabbits did the same. They all trusted the spirit.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny walked through the forest the next morning with Tooth at his side. Jack wasn't at the guardian meeting, so he got sent to look for him. And to make sure that he did, Tooth volunteered to go with him.

"Can I go now!" Bunny said. He knew Jack wouldn't be in trouble this time.

"No! You said he was here, so lets check on him." She replied and was entered a clearing. "Oh my god..."

"What!" Bunny said and walked towards the clearing.

"Shhh..." she said and let him past. What Bunny saw then was...priceless. Jack was sleeping on the floor with animals like deer and rabbits around him. Also, there were blue butterflies perched on flowers which grew around them. What shocked Bunny most was the fact that these animals were not alarmed by the spirit at all.

"I think we should go..." said Tooth. Bunny nodded, not taking his eyes off the immortal. They turned around quietly and left.


	34. Chapter 35

**Sick Jack.**

 **Hello guys! I am finally doing sick Jack! This will be spread into a couple of parts...**

 **I don't own rotg but I wish I did.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack smiled and knocked on the slightly frosted window. It was a while before any response.

"Jack!" Jamie cried and unlocked the window. Jack smiled and stepped in.

"Hi, kiddo." He said and ruffled his hair. Jamie smiled but then shivered. Jack quickly closed the window.

"Thanks. Just cold." Jamie said before breaking into a grin. "But cold means snow day!" Jack laughed at the child's enthusiasm.

"I can go downstairs if you like." Jack said, struck with a idea. "I could play some pranks on your mum." Jamie looked up at him and smiled.

"That would be so cool!" he cried and grabbed Jack's hand. He then lead him down the stairs and into his living room. Jack looked around, and took note of the giant fire burning in the middle. Jamie looked at it too.

"Will you be...okay?" he asked, pointing slightly at it. Jack shrugged, then smiled. He wasn't going to let one little fire spoil his pranks!

"Of cause I will!" he replied, smiling. At that moment, Sophie wandered into the room. She looked at her brother, then looked at Jack.

"Jack!" she shouted and ran too him, then given him a very tight hug. Jack returned it, though he had to bend down.

"Hi, Sophie." He said and tickled her chin, causing her to giggle.

"Play!" she said, thrusting some colours and some pencils in his face. Jack looked at Jamie, who nodded at the idea. Pranking could wait.

"Sure!" Jack said and Sophie smiled. She then lay in front of the fire and started squiggling on some paper. After some hesitation, Jack came and sat next to her. Right in front of the fire. Jamie then came and sat next to him.

"Can I hold your staff?" Jamie asked. Jack grinned, despite the slight discomfort.

"Sure, kiddo." He said and handed it to him. While he was distracted, Jack wiped some sweat from his brow. This heat was affecting him more than he thought it would.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

It was a few hours before Sophie finally finished with drawing; Jack had a pounding head ache and he was way hotter than usual.

"Bunny! Hop hop hop!" she said, pointing at her picture. Jack smiled but wasn't really paying attention. He rubbed his temple, trying to ignore the pain in his head.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked from behind him. Jack turned around and forced a smile.

"Yeah- I'm fine." He answered. Then, the spirit stood up, using his staff to stop him falling over. "Though, I better go..." Jamie and Sophie hugged him.

"Will you make a snow day soon?" Jamie asked, looking up at him. Jack gave a weak smile.

"Sure, kiddo." He replied then flew out the living room window.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Only when Jack was at the pond was when he allowed himself to release the groan he was holding and flop onto the floor. The spirit wiped some more sweat of his brow and shut his eyes tight. His vision was going slightly blurry and no matter what he did, he couldn't stop feeling uncomfortably hot. Without realising, he collapsed onto the ground and fell into a feverish sleep.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack groaned and opened his eyes a little. Not like that helped. His vision just kept getting blurrier. He looked at the sky and saw the northern lights cutting through the sky.

"N-no..." the spirit groaned and tried to get up. Jack only got halfway before collapsing again. He groaned again and closed his eyes, trying to stay cool. No chance of that.

"W-wind..." he said. The wind blew around him worriedly. "T-take m-me to t-the pole..." he asked it weakly. The wind scooped him up gently and took him to his destination, making sure he didn't fall unconscious.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

North sighed. Jack was late again, and Bunny was loosing his nerve. Just as the pooka was about to leave, Jack came flying through the open window.

"Jack! You are here!" North said and Jack smiled in response. The spirit was glad the wind helped him through the window, otherwise he would've crashed into it. Jack assumed that the guardians were talking, but to him it was just some humming in the background. He flopped into his chair (just) and felt his eye lids drooping. It wouldn't hurt to sleep for 10 minutes, right? Jack let his pounding head fall and soon he was sleeping feverishly on the couch.

"Jack?" North said. He had asked him a question, but he didn't answer. He turned around only to find the young immortal sleeping on the chair.

"He just fell asleep?" Bunny said, also looking at Jack. North nodded. Tooth gave a little ahhh.

"We should wake him at the end of the meeting." She suggested. The others nodded. Only Sandy saw that he was sweating slightly, but he soon dismissed this thought.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

The meeting ended, and Jack still hadn't woken up. The guardians were debating who would wake him up. Of cause, Sandy was picked. The guardian of dreams nudged the sleeping spirit gently.

"Nnnnuuu..." Jack muttered. His glazed his eyes looked in Sandy's direction. They were unfocused, and this worried Sandy. He made a few symbols above his head.

"Wha...I'm fine, Sandy..." Jack replied unconvincingly. The guardian of dreams gave him look as if to say _no, you're not._ The spirit lifted his head slowly and looked around. The meeting was over. Oops. Jack got up, swayed a little before regaining his balance.

"Look...I'm really fine..." he muttered, almost to himself, then quickly flew out the open window.

"Jack! Wait!" Tooth said but he was already gone.

"Was it me," Bunny said, "or did Frostbite not look too good?" Bunny said, looking out the window.


	35. Chapter 36

**Sick Jack p.2**

 **I'm back with another part to sick Jack *cheer***

 **Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or is just reading this! I have now got 104 reviews...**

 **104!**

 **I don't own rotg but I wish I did... *cries a little***

 **Enjoy!**

Jack only got to Iceland before falling unconscious, despite the wind's efforts. He managed to regain consciousness just in time, centimetres from the ground. The wind floated him down gently, lying the spirit on the snow. This still didn't cool Jack down.

"Mmnu..." he moaned. Something didn't feel right. Jack tried to ignore it. The feeling just grew bigger until...

Jack threw up. Not sick though. Water. Lots of water. Once he started, he couldn't stop for ages. Jack looked at the puddle forming in front of him. Was this bad?... He coughed and threw up more. The spirit then slumped onto the snow and coughed again weakly; more water came out his mouth.

Yes...it did seem pretty bad.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"I will try and find him," North announced, "and see what is wrong.". Then, he walked out of the globe room and to the stables, where his sled lay ready.

"The li'l bugger is 'ard to find!" he heard Bunny call. North chuckled- he was Santa; he could find anybody! He jumped in the sleigh and took off, still smiling at Bunny's comment.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Despite being Santa, it still took North a long time to find the winter spirit. He checked Burgess first, then all the cold places.

"He has got to be here!" North cried, looking around the frozen grounds of Iceland. He knew Jack was here; he could feel it in his belly. North was walking for some time before he realized that the wind was tugging him in a certain direction. Could it be Jack's wind, North thought and, with a little shrug, let it lead him.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack groaned and coughed up more water. At least he wasn't being sick anymore, he thought. Just as that crossed his mind, though, he vomited again. The spirit was leaning heavily on a chunk of ice; he didn't have enough strength to do anything else.

His vision was going; everything was getting blurrier and blurrier.

He was dizzy.

He was hot. Really hot.

Jack felt himself sliding slowly off the ice. He coughed again and more water cascaded from his mouth. When was this going to stop?

"JACK!"

Jack suddenly felt giant boots skid beside him.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"JACK!" North cried when he saw the spirit on the floor. The guardian of wonder quickly ran beside him and kneeled down. The spirit was coughing; water was spilling out of his mouth. North supported the younger immortal and scooped him slowly into his lap. He needed to know what was wrong.

"Jack- focus." North said. Jack didn't do anything but cough uncontrollably. He rubbed his back, which helped seize it. North felt the spirit's forehead. He was burning up.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack was glad when the coughing stopped. He was vaguely aware of something rubbing his back, but that was about it. He shut his eyes; he just wanted to rest.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Try and stay awake, Jack." North said a little too late. Jack had fell asleep in his arms. North scooped him up, and got to the sleigh as quick as he could. He felt something clutch on his coat; North looked down, and saw that the spirit had taken hold of it, and his eyes were screwed up. His breathing was also a little shallow.

"Almost there." He said to himself, and mainly to Jack. He lay Jack carefully in the seat beside him, then he jumped in his sled.

"Ya!" North cried and tugged the reins. He looked over to Jack worriedly. "Not long now"


	36. Chapter 37

**Sick Jack p.3**

 **Here is the next part to sick Jack!**

 **I don't own rotg but I wish I did so much...**

 **Aaaaand enjoy!**

Phil was trying to split up an argument between two violent elves when North came bursting in, Jack Frost in his arms. The elves dropped the butter knives they were holding as soon as they heard the big man come in. Phil took one look at the spirit and yelled at some other yeti to alert the other guardians.

"Phil!" North cried. Phil came up to him. "I need you to try and find as many books as you can about winter spirits!"

The yeti nodded and rushed in the direction of the library. North went the nearest sofa and placed Jack gently on it. The spirit shivered and coughed harshly.

"Oi! North!" Bunny said from the other end of the room, ""I've just 'ad a very angry yeti comin' an' sayin'-"

The pooka caught sight of Jack on the sofa. Tooth fluttered in and gave a little cry.

"What's wrong with him?!" she said and fluttered to the spirit's side.

"He is sick." North said. Sandy floated over, a worried expression on his face.

"Winter spirits can't get sick, can they?" Bunny said and sniffed Jack a little. Just as North was about reply, a yeti came bursting in with a old book in it's hands.

"Phil! Good work!" North cried and took the book. He flipped through it, then placed it on a nearby table.

"Yes...I thought so..."

"What?" Tooth asked.

"It looks like Jack has been over heated." North replied. Just then, the spirit started to cough uncontrollably, water leaking out of his mouth.

"What do we do?" Tooth cried.

"Cool him down!" North said and rubbed Jack's back in attempt to seize the coughing, "Get some snow!" Jack's coughing stopped, and he looked lifeless again. Tooth and Sandy came back with snow and packed it around the sofa.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack felt something cold get packed around him. Apart from that, he wasn't aware of anything else. He tried to open his eyes, but they seemed so heavy.

He was hot.

Really hot.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny put his paw against Jack's forehead.

"Crikey!" he said, "he's burnin' up..."

North strode over and felt the spirit's head worriedly.

"Why is the snow not working?!" he muttered and looked down at Jack, who's lips were now tinged blue. Wait...was that a good sign or a bad one? He looked at Bunny and could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"I should check his breathing." North said and went to get his stereoscope. Bunny crouched down and sniffed the young immortal, hoping for some reaction; usually, Jack would giggle or at least twitch. But he did nothing.

"Come on, Jack..." he muttered. He hated to admit it, but he had got kind of attached to the spirit. Man, he thought, he wished there was someone to break the silence; Sandy and Tooth had to leave so they could do their jobs.

"Got it!" North shouted and placed the tool on his ears. He listened carefully to Jack's breathing. It was a couple of seconds before he said anything:

"It sounds like...he has some water in his lungs..." Bunny stared up at him.

"Makin' it harder for 'im to breathe." He finished. North nodded. Bunny lay his ears back and looked at the winter child once more.


	37. Chapter 38

**Sick p.4**

 **Hi guys- I'm sorry it's been so long!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack was aware of nothing. Nothing.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Wha' do we do?" Bunny said, feeling Jack's forehead again.

"We will try and help him as much as we can," North said, "but it's mainly up Jack."

North also looked at the weak spirit. How could've he let this happen? Thinking back, the signs were obvious...

 _But why didn't Jack just say something?_

North looked away from him and picked up the book again, trying to occupy himself. But he couldn't blot out that thought.

 _He has been lonely and alone for for 300 years...and they did nothing._

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Bunny looked at North and realized that the old man hadn't had a break for ages.

"Hey, mate- I'll watch 'im." He said.

"You don't mind?" North asked, shutting the book. Bunny nodded. North stood up, and left the room, leaving only Bunny and Jack in there. The pooka seated himself quietly on the nearest armchair.

It was only a couple of minutes before anything happened.

It was very faint at first, and Bunny had to strain his ears to hear it. It was coming from Jack.

" _I'm sorry..I didn't mean...the snow..."_

The pooka hopped over and sat beside him.

"For what, frostbite?" he muttered. It didn't take long to find out.

" _I can't control it...I didn't mean...not on Easter...please...LET ME GO!"_

The words hit Bunny like a knife. Jack, having a fever, would think he was somewhere else in his mind...or that's what North said, sort of.

But the thing is...he remembered this...

The Blizzard of 68.

" _I won't...please...no! Please...I didn't mean to...it's just...I fell asleep...NO!"_

"Frostbite! I take back wha' I did! I wasn't listenin' t-"

" _PLEASE LET ME GO!"_

It came out just like it sounded on the day. Terrified. Bunny felt a lump in his throat and tears stinging in his eyes.

"Jack- I'm sorry for wha' I did...it was outa order..." he said, trying to comfort him. Jack shifted a little and began muttering quickly under his breath.

" _I fell asleep...didn't mean...to hard to control-it's a curse..."_

Bunny never realized. Jack...he saw his powers as one big curse? Why didn't he listen to him?

"Wha' do ya mean, a curse?" the pooka whispered, using this to an advantage. When Jack answered, it was barely a whisper:

"kill everything...h-hurts when I l-loose control-" the spirit broke off, coughing out some water. Bunny rubbed him on the back until he was sure he was okay. Jack shuddered, then fell unconscious once again.

"Jack..." Bunny muttered.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

North came in an our after, striding into the room with a new determined look on his face.

"How is he?" he asked the pooka.

"Alrigh'; he's been mutterin' a little, but his breathin' has improved." He answered. North smiled.

"Good! Now it is your turn for a break!" he cried.

"But-"

"No butts!"

With one last look at the spirit, Bunny leapt down a hole. North smiled again, and attended Jack again. His temperature was dropping, he noted.

 **I'm going to do a chapter on the Blizzard of 68 in the next update...it will explained:)**

 **I'm sorry if it was too short for you but I'm writing this on a bus, and it's not easy.**

 **See you next time!**


	38. Chapter 39

**Blizzard of 68**

 **Hi again! As I said, I am doing Blizzard of 68! However, this doesn't mean that I have abandoned sick Jack- there will be another part.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack Frost was a name that came up a lot when the guardians met. He seemed to weave into their conversations:

"That Jack Frost! Blizzard on Christmas eve!"

"Oh- his wind freezes my fairies!"

"Heartless destruction, that's what he causes."

Always, the name Jack Frost would be followed by an insult or a complaint- no one bothered to meet the spirit in person. The guardians didn't even know what he looked like- they only knew he caused winter, and killed people with his cold. The guardians? They never seen Jack.

That was, until the Blizzard of 68.

Aster Bunnymund had just finished hiding the last of his eggs when he heard a snap from above him. He looked up, and saw a boy with white hair and blue eyes sitting up on one of the highest branches on the tree. At first, the Easter bunny thought it was a child- but on closer inspection, he saw that the boy was holding a shepherds staff, which was covered in frost and he knew who it really was.

Jack Frost.

Bunny growled and stepped forward. This...thing was not going to ruin Easter.

"Oi!" he yelled. The winter teen slowly looked down. Not waiting for an answer, Bunny continued.

"You don't go an' ruin Easter- ya here me?!"

"Wait..." the immortal said, "you know about me?" he looked confused. Bunny scoffed.

"Know ya! Ya cause chaos everywhere ya go! Cause I know ya, ya little shit!" he cried and summoned a tunnel. Then, he was gone and left the spirit standing there, confused.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"People know me?" Jack said and sat down. Tears fell from his cheeks and onto the ground. As this happened, small snowflakes began to fall from the sky. The spirit didn't notice. He leant on the tree trunk and scrubbed his eyes fiercely. It was snowing quite heavily now, and one particularly large snowflake landed on Jack's hand.

"No..." he said and sprang up, "this can't be happening!"

But it was. The ground was now covered in a thick blanket of snow and adults were rushing indoors, muttering things like "Snowing in April?" and "What a nuisance!"

Jack could feel his power building up inside him; he could feel it clawing under his skin. The longer he held it in, the harder and more painful it got.

"Please...no!" the spirit cried, tears streaming down his face.

It was getting harder...

With a scream, Jack let his power burst out of him; around him, from what he could make out, a blizzard was raging. Jack closed his eyes, and tried to blot out the pain rocketing through his body.

The pain.

The pain was beyond all pain that he had experienced- it felt like fire was consuming his entire body; it seemed to have taken over. Jack couldn't help but scream out. The spirit fell onto his hands and knees, and prayed it would end soon. But he wasn't that lucky. It lasted for a full ten minutes- ten minutes of torture.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

When it was finally over, Jack had no energy left, and his throat was raw. The spirit opened his eyes, and looked around at the damage he had caused.

Parents were screaming for their children, some were weeping uncontrollably. Children were crying out for their mothers, who didn't reply. Everywhere, people were digging in the snow and pulling out the bodies of children and adults alike. Everyone had forgotten about the Easter hunt. Houses were buried and cars were on their sides.

This was all his fault. Jack was about to get up when he felt himself get kicked to the side. The spirit cried out as he collided with a tree.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Look wha' you've done, ya monster." Bunny growled and picked the ice spirit up. He had came to see what was going on and found the ruins of a town. Then, he saw Jack Frost.

The spirit squirmed in his grasp- this only made the rabbit hold him tighter.

" YOU HAVE RUINED ALL THESE PEOPLE'S LIVES!" he yelled angrily.

"I didn't mean to!" the spirit cried. Bunny ignored him.

"YA ARE A MONSTER! YOU HAVE DESTROYED THIS WHOLE TOWN!"

"I'm sorry- please let me go!"

Bunny slapped him against a tree. The spirit cried out in pain.

"Easter," the pooka said, face close to the spirit's, "is a time of hope. You just destroyed that."

The rabbit punched him in the ribs, and heard one crack. He then threw the immortal on the ground. He then proceeded to kick the spirit until his screams echoed through the woods.

"Ya don't care about anyone." Bunny growled, "Ya are nothing. Ya hear me, Frost?! Nothing. An' that's all ya will ever be."

And then he went, leaving the injured spirit on the ground.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack lay there for some time; he was not sure how long. Then shakily, he got onto his hands and knees and crawled to his staff. Once it was safely in his grasp, he collapsed and thought of the words the Easter bunny said.

He was nothing.

Nothing.

 **Do you like it?**

 **I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I managed to get grounded for a week.**

 **Please review and say what you think!**


	39. Chapter 40

**Ouch.**

 **Hey, I'm back! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or is just reading this! In the next update I will do the next part to sick Jack.**

 **As always, I don't own rotg...**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack watched the two drunks fight from the corner he was standing in. They were waving their bottles around, using them like a bat.

"Idiots." Jack said, staring at the two men. One of them, trying to hit his opponent, threw his bottle. It missed the other man completely, and smashed against the wall opposite. Right at Jack. Sharp splinters of brown glass flew in all directions, and Jack wasn't quick enough to dodge them.

"Fuck!" the spirit cried and tried to shield himself the best he could. However, you can't protect yourself very well with just your arms. Two pieces of glass pierced into his arms, and a few pieces cut his feet. Luckily, nothing hit his face.

"Fuck..." Jack said under his breath and lowered his arms to inspect them. One of the shards of glass was wedged in his arm, the other in his hand.

"Ouch." He said and looked down at his feet. Smaller splinters stabbed at his ankles, and his actual feet were covered in deep cuts.

Man, he hated drunks.

Jack quickly scooped up his staff off the floor (he had dropped it so he could've shielded himself.) and thought of where he could treat these wounds.

"Wind?" he asked. The wind picked him up gently. "Could you take me to the pole?"

Usually, Jack would just leave cuts like this, but last time he pulled a stunt like that Tooth had given him a lecture about hygiene which lasted five minutes and 42 seconds. So, reluctantly, the spirit was now heading to the pole, cradling his arm.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Tooth was very busy. At the town she was in, 107 children had lost their teeth and she only had three other baby tooth with her; the others were all busy.

"You're doing great!" she said to one of her workers passing, carrying a tooth. She couldn't help but look backwards- whilst flying- and take a better look at that tooth...

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack felt a particularly painful sting come from one of his injured feet and automatically looked at it, mot paying attention to the sky...

 _*WACK*_

Jack felt something collide into him and cried out in pain- his arm had received a painful blow. It took him a couple of seconds to realise that he was falling out the sky. The spirit grabbed his staff, which was falling in front of him, and straightened himself.

"What the?" Jack muttered. What did he crash into?

"Oh my gosh! Jack- I'm so sorry!"

Jack turned around and saw Tooth fluttering anxiously below. The spirit landed on a rooftop, deciding to rest for a while and see if any pieces of glass had got wedged further in his arm- it certainly felt like it.

"It's okay!" Jack said, smiling. Tooth smiled back and hovered closer to him.

"I didn't mean to crash into y-" she said before cutting off suddenly.

"What is it?" Jack asked. The tooth fairy put her hand over her mouth.

"Jack," she cried, "what happened to your arm!"

The spirit tried to hide his arm, but of was too late. Tooth's eyes travelled downward, and she saw the state of his feet.

"What happened to your feet? Oh my gosh-did you get attacked?!" she cried hysterically. The spirit tried to step back, but winced at the pain in his feet; this made Tooth even more worried.

"Look-" Jack said, "I just got hit with some glass- some drunk threw it!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tooth said, looking at him with hurt in her eyes. Before Jack could reply, a baby tooth came flying over, a mini first aid kit in it's hands. The tooth fairy pounced on the kit, and immediately opened it, pulling some various things out.

"I always have one nearby," Tooth said whilst she pulled some bandages out, "just incase some of my fairies get hurt..."

"Look, Tooth- I'm really fi-"

"No, you're not!"

Jack sighed. There was no point arguing with her.

"Hold your arm out." She said gently. The spirit slowly extended his arm, trying not to cry out. Tooth then took hold of a piece of glass, which was firmly wedged in his limb.

"This is going to hurt..." Tooth warned and then immediately pulled it out. Jack let out a small yell, but managed to hide the pain.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Jack asked. He looked at his arm again, and saw that it was bleeding a lot more than when it was before.

"I did." She said in a tone that reminded Jack of a mother. He sighed and let her clean the wound, then put the bandage on.

"I can't do stitches- so is it okay if you just have this bandage on, sweet tooth?" the fairy said as she was cutting the bandages' material. Jack nodded, and looked at all his scratches.

This was going to take a long time.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Tooth had just started treat Jack's feet when a distant howl echoed through the town. The spirit laughed and sprang up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Tooth cried and tried to sit him back down.

"I'm gonna join the howl!" Jack replied happily, "it's fun!"

The fairy looked at him in disbelief, and stopped trying to get him to sit. Another howl ran through the town and the spirit looked over to Tooth with puppy dog eyes. She sighed.

"Alright..." she said and watched Jack curiously. The spirit grinned and let out a wolf howl, which sounded so real that Tooth thought she could easily mistake it for a real wolf's. He held it for a couple of seconds before retrieving his breath.

"How can you do that, Jack?" the tooth fairy asked, amazed.

"Practice." Jack answered, shrugging a little.

As he said this, Tooth could hear lots of dog howls coming from various houses.

"Look what you did..." she said to Jack, smiling. Jack grinned.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

It look a while, but eventually Jack managed to leave, saying he was alright. Tooth watched him go, and couldn't help but smile.


	40. Chapter 41

**Sick Jack p.5**

 **Here is the final part to sick Jack!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack cracked his eyes open, and let out a small groan. Where was he? The spirit started to prop himself up, but instead started having a coughing fit, and his arms collapsed beneath him.

"Jack!" he heard someone cry, and felt himself getting propped upwards. The spirit kept coughing for a while longer, but eventually calmed down, breathless.

"Jack? You okay?"

Jack looked upwards, and saw North peering over him. His face was blurry and his voice seemed to echo a little, but Jack knew it was him.

"N-North?" the spirit croaked and closed his eyes. Why was he so tired?

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"Jack-try and stay awake for a little while, yes?" North said but it was no use- the spirit was falling asleep again. The guardian sighed and felt his forehead; he still had a high temperature, but not as high as before. North withdrew his hand and sat back down in his arm chair, waiting for Jack to wake again.

 **-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!**

At 11o'clock at night, Tooth flew through the doors of the workshop and to the room Jack was in.

"How is he?" she said to North, who seemed to be watching him.

"He's gaining consciousness more often." He said, smiling slightly. Tooth sat by North and hopped something would happen. She also noticed Bunny in the corner, who was watching Jack anxiously.

"Are you okay?" the tooth fairy said to the pooka. Bunny nodded.

"Yeah..." he said, still not taking his eyes off Jack. As he watched the spirit sleep, he couldn't help but think about what would've happened if North hadn't found him. Or, what would it be like now, if Jack wasn't made a guardian?

Bunny didn't want to think about that.

Because as much as he hated to admit it, he actually cared for the winter child.

Bunny sighed and shifted a little in his chair.

"Sandy said that he would come as soon as he can, but he hasn't got any helpers."

Bunny perked up his ears and started to listen to the conversation.

"That is fine," North said, "his job is very bi-" he stopped, and looked over at Jack, who was waking up a little.

"Jack!" all the guardians cried and ran over to him. Bunny got there first. Jack opened his eyes slowly and looked around blearily, before spotting Bunny.

"Hey kangaroo..." the spirit said, and laughed a little. Big mistake. This triggered another coughing fit, but not as viscous as the last.

"Take it easy, Frosty." Bunny said whilst North put the thermometer to his head.

"Y...you do care..." the spirit managed to say, just as Sandy came in. Bunny laughed.

"Temperature is good!" North cried and taken a glass of water, which Tooth went to get.

"Drink this." The guardian said and tilted the glass to the spirit's lips. He drank a little, then his eye lids began to close.

"I'm not tired..." Jack muttered to no one in particular, then fell asleep again.

"He's going to be sleepy for a while." North said.

"But he's okay?" said Tooth, fluttering a little. He nodded.

"God, frostbite!" Bunny said to the sleeping form of the spirit, "Can't ya just have one day where nothin' happens to ya!".

 **Sorry this was so short!**

 **TO ALL POKEMON FANS: I am going to write a new fanfiction soon, and it's going to be about pokemon and team rocket, so look out for it.**


	41. Chapter 42

**Author's note- new story.**

 **Hi to everyone reading this- the reason I have done this note is to announce that I have wrote the first chapter of a new fanfiction!**

 **It is called 'a team member down' and it is about James getting sick after eating a poisonous berry, and Jessie and Meowth have to take care of him...**

 **So, check it out if you are interested!**


	42. Chapter 43

**Immortal teenager.**

 **Hi- I'm sorry if it's been to long! I thought about this plot on the way to town...**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack buried his head under his blankets, trying to drown out the shouting coming from the lower floors of the workshop.

"JACK!" North's voice shouted and Jack heard his bedroom door slam open with force to shake his bed a little. "Get up!"

Jack gave a loud groan and rolled over, not interested. He heard North walk over, and before he had time to react, the older guardian yanked his sheets off him.

"Get up!" he shouted but Jack smiled.

"That trick doesn't work with me..." he muttered and waved an arm weakly into the air, "I'm Jack Frost...can't feel cold..."

North growled and decided to use another tactic. He grabbed Jack's ankles and yanked him out of bed. Jack cried out as he hit the floor.

"What was that for?!" Jack yelled, and icicles shot out of the wooden floorboards around him. North wasn't fazed.

"If you sleep here, you get up before eleven!" he said. Jack looked up at him tiredly.

"What time is it?..."

"Twelve thirty."

Jack laughed and slowly got to his feet. He yawned and stretched.

"Okay...I'm up..." he muttered and North, satisfied, walked out the room.

"Up..." Jack said and flopped back into bed, "yeah right..." and fell back asleep.

 _Thirty minutes later:_

"JACK!" North yelled and dragged the half awake spirit down stairs angrily.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

"North..." Jack moaned, dragging his name unnecessarily. He was in a mood, because he had got woken up too quickly. North sighed from where he was working.

"What?"

Jack didn't answer; North shrugged and carried on until he felt a sharp poke in his back.

"Jack!" he yelled and in response the spirit groaned and flopped onto a chair. It was a couple of seconds before:

"Can I have a reindeer?" Jack asked. North laughed loudly.

"No, you can't have a reindeer..." he answered. The guardian was used to dealing with Jack's 'moods'; after all, Jack was a teenager.

"That's so mean...I never get _anything..._ my life is _shit..._ " The spirit said, and North jumped out of his chair, then pointed his sword (which was lying next to him) at Jack.

"Don't swear under my roof!" he cried. However, Jack was unfazed. He got up and started walking out the room, dragging his staff.

"I wouldn't swear if you got me a reindeer..."

 **Sorry this is short...**

 **Do you like it?**


	43. Chapter 44

The return of the author's note...

DON'T KILL ME FOR DOING ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE BUT YOU NEED TO READ THIS!

As you know it is the summer holidays. Yey.

However, this means I will get hardly any time to write, and I am writing three stories currently...

So, this means that updates will be painfully slow, or (for some of my stories) none till term starts again in September. I'm SUPER sorry for this, but PLEASE hang in there- keep checking for updates, etc.

Again, I am sorry for this as some of my stories are entering major plot points...

If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM me, as I really appreciate it. Until next time...

HAPPY SUMMER HOLIDAYS!

Aaaaaaaand...

ENJOY!


	44. Chapter 45

**Nightmares and piano keys.**

 **Hello...I'm back!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack looked down at the wooden bed which lay in the centre of Burgess woods, grimacing. The entrance to the Boogeyman's 'home'.

Jack remembered going down there when Pitch was in power, following the sound of a girl's voice, which turned out to be his sister. Then, though, he had baby tooth with him. Now, he was on his own. No anxious twittering to hold him back.

So why was he hesitating?

Jack had came here out of curiosity, as he wanted to know if Pitch was still alive. Because could you really kill fear? Jack thought not. The spirit peered down the hole again, and remembered what the nightmare king did to all the children and guardians. His mind and heart filled with hate, and Jack gritted his teeth. Making his decision, the spirit jumped down the hole determinedly, wanting to make the Boogeyman pay for his actions.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Jack hit the floor softly (because of wind) and was immediately aware of how dark it was where he was standing. His staff soon started glowing, and Jack strained his ears for any noises of any kind.

Nothing.

Wait..., Jack thought, was that a...piano?

In the distance was indeed a echoing noise of a piano playing. But why?

The spirit walked closer with his staff stretched out in front of him, and his feet made no noise as he walked closer. Yes- that noise was defiantly a piano. Jack followed the music and found an opening, which lead to a lighter room- one he could actually see in.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

Pitch let his fingers glide over the keys of the piano, and started to get lost in the music. He felt angry with himself; the Boogeyman- the most feared of all time- was reduced to playing a piano, weak and worthless, all because of the guardians. Pitch sighed and played harder, bored. Unexpectedly, he hit the wrong key, and stopped abruptly. Pitch sighed again and was about to resume playing.

"That was a bummer."

Pitch looked up sharply and, to his surprise, saw none other than Jack Frost sitting on top of the piano, grinning. However, there was no warmth behind this grin. Jack tapped his staff on the top of the piano, and it immediately froze. Pitch stood up and snarled.

"Frost." He said and Jack laughed a little.

"I'm surprised you are still living." The spirit said and swung himself down so he was opposite the nightmare king, "However, I'm more surprised that you can actually play the piano, to be honest."

He was still smiling and started to twirl his staff in one hand. By now, Pitch would've definitely attacked Jack, put he was powerless. Jack Frost had the control here, and he knew it.

Jack walked around the now frozen instrument and Pitch backed off a little. Jack smiled and gripped his staff harder. He looked at the nightmare king and thought about everything he had done. He didn't deserve to live

"Why are you down here?" Pitch asked, and Jack stopped suddenly.

"I was curious." He answered, "I was hoping to find your dead body. However, I am not that lucky."

Pitch looked over to the spirit and couldn't help but admire the darkness he sensed inside him, fuelled by hate. If he could just persuade Jack to join him...

Jack stared at the suspended cages hanging from the ceiling. He could feel Pitch's stare on him.

He killed Sandy..., Jack thought and, full of hate, shot one of his strongest ice attacks at the Boogeyman. Pitch screamed, and was pinned to the wall within a few seconds. He was looking at Jack with...fear. He had a lot of scratches on him from the ice shards and the wall behind him was crumbling dangerously.

Jack didn't know what made him do it, but he shot another ice attack at Pitch, filling the cave with more painful yells. Panting, Jack turned away from the Boogeyman and, after some hesitation, started playing the piano- playing the only song he knew.

Pitch watched Jack in disbelief and fear. He listened to the notes, and felt all the anger seeping out of them. He also felt a little sadness, but it soon went away. The spirit played for a few minutes, then the song ended. Pitch was left speechless.

Jack turned to Pitch again, eyes full of hate. He felt no pity for the Boogeyman.

"Why are you still alive?" Jack asked and turned away again. It was Pitch's turn to laugh this time.

"You cannot kill fear Jack, like how you cannot kill sadness or anger." He said and Jack looked at him again, and saw that he was smiling. Man, he hated that smile. Jack felt a sharp piece of ice. Frost grew where he stood.

"Why do you bother?" Jack snarled. Pitch paused for a couple of seconds before answering.

"The same reason you spread snow. I want to be believed in."

Jack cried out angrily and threw the ice shard at the Boogeyman's shoulder hard, and Pitch cried out again.

"I do not want people to live in fear." Jack said, glaring at Pitch.

"My Jack..." the Boogeyman said, wincing, "you really are showing your true colours..."

Jack smiled, and tapped some of the piano keys. The sounds echoed off the walls and into dark chambers.

"Give up, Pitch." The spirit said and icicles grew from the floor. Jack then walked away, leaving Pitch alone, trapped.

 **Thanks for reading- sorry it's been so long.**

 **Did you like this? Jack was pretty dark in this, so please say what you think.**

 **Please?**


	45. Chapter 46

**Why Antarctica?**

 **Hellllooooo!**

 **I don't own rotg**

 **Enjoy!**

Antarctica was the place Jack Frost went to most. By a mile.

Whenever he felt bored, he would entertain himself in Antarctica by creating icebergs or creating blizzards. That was, until he met the guardians. Now he entertained himself by pulling pranks.

However, the guardians weren't always there.

Jack had a habit of running away from his troubles. It was just how he was.

And where else would he go to but Antarctica?

Sad, angry, depressed; Jack had experienced all these emotions in the vast snow land. The glaciers became recognisable to him, and the ground became familiar.

But...why Antarctica?

Antarctica was the one place where Jack could relate to best.

It was cold, like him.

And it was alone, like him.

Jack often taken his temper out there, because no one cared if there was a blizzard. No one was there to care if he created masses of thick snow which would drown any town. The icicles he created belonged there.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

The first time Jack had sought solitude in Antarctica was when he realised no one could see him. It was the only time he wanted to be alone.

Jack saw all the glaciers and icebergs, and realised was _cold_ there.

He stayed there for a while, taking his temper out on the things around him. Soon, the ground was covered with angry ice slashes. A blizzard raged, but Jack felt relieved.

 _Out here, he couldn't hurt people because no one was there._

Apart from the penguins, but they didn't mind.

-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!-#!

After that, Jack went to Antarctica all the time, living in his own solitude for 300 years. Letting out his anger and frustration. It was better than shouting to the moon. He never did anything. He would just stay silent, and refused to help him.

To Jack, it was better if he stopped asking the moon all his questions. It was better if he just went to Antarctica.

However, Jack didn't realise, by trying to cope on his own, he was doing more damage than he could've done than anything else.

Because 300 years is a long time to bottle emotions up.

 **Sorry that was short.**

 **But anyway, I'm back!**


End file.
